Salty Crew
by Hugo De Manzana
Summary: A former black ops couple moves to Surrey and finds Harry on the steps. They take him in, and as a result, change the course of history. NOTICE: CHAPTERS 2,3 AND 5 ARE BEING REWRITTEN! RATING WILL CHANGE FROM Rated: T TO Rated: M EVENTUALLY! Harry/Daphne/TBD
1. Origins

Salty Crew

* * *

A Harry Potter fanfic

* * *

Summary: An American couple from Southern California moves to Surrey and with their son, and find Harry on the steps. They take Harry in, and with that, drastically alters the course of the books.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Books, movies, or characters in any way, shape or form. If you want to, go ask JK Rowling or her publishers. I own the plot and the couple of OCs. I don't play on earning anything from this either.

* * *

Salty Crew Chapter One - Origins

* * *

brr brr brr

Privet Drive, Surrey, England

* * *

Jack and Amanda Coorson were driving to their new home in England with their son in the backseat.

The family had come to England to raise their son after some events in the States had practically forced them to move to a new place.

They didn't know how the next couple of years would work out, but all they wanted was to provide a good life for their son.

* * *

Jack Coorson was a man from San Diego, born and raised on the beach nearby. Jack was a surfer and generally very lazy.

Despite having no plans to do anything with his life other than surfing, his Dad, while a laid back man himself, was in the military.

He was stationed nearby at the naval base in the harbor, and sometimes brought Jack on the weekends.

Over time, the base and his dad had an effect on Jack, and compelled it him to apply to get into a military academy.

He was accepted into West Point, and became one of the best cadets in the School's history. After graduation, Jack was pulled from normal training to special operations, and from there became a Green Beret and performed black ops all over the world.

* * *

Amanda Coorson, aka Amanda Styles, was a woman who was born in New England to a dad from Boston and a Mom from Ireland.

Amanda's parents divorced when she was 5, and she frequently when to and from Ireland and Boston to see both of her parents.

Amanda, while loving both of her parents, secretly despised her mom, who was caught cheating on her dad, and caused her parents to divorce.

So when she got an invite to West Point, she took it, as a way of 'revenge' towards her mother, as a way to be with her dad more. In her 2nd year, she saw Jack at a party off campus, and the two of them become a pair over time. Together, they went through various courses and rigorous training.

Jack proposed to her 3 years after graduation, and they were married 4 months later at an island paradise.

That night, in a luxurious villa, the two conceived a child, who was born 9 months later. They named him Derek.

Derek was extremely intelligent at a young age, and was surprising accurate at aiming anything at anyone with dead accuracy when he wanted something.

When Derek was about 2 and half years old, they moved to England.

When London didn't work out (the government thought they were spying on them, despite the US government denying this, so they were forced headed to elsewhere.

Eventually, they found a little town in Surrey with a house that wasn't to expensive and provided what they would need to raise Derek and maybe start a business.

* * *

*back to them driving*

After a night out as a family, the Coorsons saw a group strangely dressed people next to a house with a basket. Jack didn't have a good feeling about it, and decided to check it out.

As he walked up to them, the woman brought out a stick, but the older man told her to put it away.

"How may I help you, Mr.-?" said the old man. Jack decided on what he should say.

Should he use his real name? Maybe a fake name or an anagram or something similar to his name? A nickname? He decided in a second and replied,

"Jake,"

"Aw yes, Mr. Jake. Now, how can I help you?"

Jack said," Considering how late it is, and how your dressed, I wanted to see what's going on. My son and wife nearby and she was getting strange vibes from you two"

The woman, slightly angry, asked "Does it matter what we are -"

"Minerva, this man has asked us a fair question and he deserves an answer"

"But Albus!"

"Shh. Now, Mr. Jack, we are friends of the couple living here. We are just waiting for someone"

Jack, not exactly believing them, gave a simple okay and went back to the car.

"Amanda, when we get back, I want eyes on them while I get into a position to watch them. I don't think they are being honest with me".

"But what about Derek? He'll certainly waken up if he make a sound!"

"Put on those headphones on him. It will block out any noise and play soothing music"

Amanda put on the headphones on Derek, who then feel instantly asleep.

When they made the 15 second drive into their garage, Amanda put Derek in his bed and got her and Jack a pair of long-range snipers and a listening device.

Jack put on the listening device and lines up his scope at the older man's head from the living room facing them, with Amanda grabbing a camera with night vision and filming.

* * *

15 minutes later, Jack and Amanda heard a boom and then a motorcycle coming. They watched as the man on the motorcycle goes to the peculiar couple.

He handed them a basket with blankets on it.

"Amanda, I'm picking up something!"  
-static-  
"Here's baby Potter sir"

"Thank you Hagrid"

"It was horrible. The house was destroyed an' Lils and James were on da ground and oh oh"

The man then went into hysterics.

"It's okay, it's okay. You can go now, Hagrid. Get some sleep my friend".

"Okay sir".

The man on the motorcycle left with a bang.

"Albus, this is a horrible idea! They hate us, why would anyone leave someone like him here!?"

"It's for the Greater Good. And besides, they are his relatives. No one would abuse their relatives"

"I'm trusting you Albus".

The lady popped away.

"Good luck, Harry Potter".

By then, Derek somehow was next to Jack. Jack noticed Derek, smiled, and hugged him before asking Amanda to put him on the couch and stay with him.

The older man put the basket on the steps and popped away.

"Amanda, review the tapes, I want your opinion"

"Jack, you didn't plug in your earbuds. I heard the whole thing. I say grab him. It sounds like the old man is placing him in a bad place. Plus, he said the Greater Good..."

"I'll go grab him. Put Harry in his crib and grab the extra one. I think he'll be happy to see he has a new brother".

* * *

Jack went to the house 15 minutes later, after looking for the people who dropped off the baby. He then silently grabbed the basket with Harry, and quickly came back, not wanting for the group to come back and potentially harm him, his family, or the innocent baby in his hands.

Amanda got Derek back to sleep in his bed, and then she grabbed Harry from Jack's arms and put him in the other crib.

Jack and Amanda smiled, and the set the baby monitors on, and shut the door.

Try then went to their room an talked.

"I think they are magicals, Jack. I think Harry might be too".

"I think that's accurate Amanda. I mean, Derek's magical, and I think we are too, because I can now summon things nearby me ever since Derek was born".

"And I can fix things instantly too now. And see through walls and have outlines around people. It like x-ray, but without seeing the bones"

"Can you toggle yours? Like to a eye motion and it turns on and off?"

"Yea?"

"I think I can do the same thing"

"Wow!"

"Yea"

The two got into bed, and feel asleep, knowing that they now have a new child, a magical child literally.

What they didn't know was that single event would not only change their lives forever, but changed the entire intended course of the wizarding communities of the UK.

* * *

All right, here's some stuff about me.

Hugo de Manzana is a nickname I stole from my friend, who is named Hugo.

I'm in high school right now (Secondary School/College in the UK, idk)

This is my first story I'm doing on my free time in awhile, and I'm not DZ2, so don't (at first) expect this to be all great.

Hopefully I'll get there, one day…

As for some backstory on me, I've been on for about 5 years on various accounts. I've made maybe one or two shit fanfics (and surprisingly one of them got some traction), but never got that roll going that made me want to continue.

Now, I'm bored, and have 3 months to do whatever I want, so I decided to write a fanfic.

* * *

This is pretty much like a fanfic were normally Sirius would come in and raise Harry, but instead I replaced him with Jack, and Amanda. Derek is a year older than Harry, but will be in the same year as Harry, but acts like a teenager. Derek will be a primary influence on Harry, and will change Harry from the weak, canon style Harry to a realistic, strong young man with knowledge in places normally one wouldn't being said, I've always liked having Sirius taking care of Harry, so Sirius will still have a important role in Harry's life, but later on in the story. Remus will also have a role, but I feel his was more distant, despite having Harry pretty much becoming Teddy's dad.

Their will be bashing of Ron, Ginny, Molly, Percy, Dumbledore, and maybe some others. Hermione will not be paired with Ron and probably not Harry. Bill and Fleur will be friends, but didn't get that far. He will not be bashed.

Draco's and Snape's roles will depend on how the first two chapters turn out, but Derek will at first be very disrespectful to both of them for their views.

I will be skipping 2nd year, and parts of 3rd year for future reference. 6th year will be lightly touched on.

* * *

 ** _I NEED A BETA TO HELP MY ASS – PLEASE (if you want to) OFFER YOUR SERVICES OR RECOMMEND ME SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO HELP._**

* * *

I aim on having a good portion of violence in this fanfic, and maybe lemons too, if I can find someone who can either write the lemons for me or help me.

This is not a slash story, but will contain some lesbian bits if I include lemons.

* * *

Certain electronics will be able to work with magic or in an area with a magical environment, since I practically live on on my iPhone, and it's my story.

Next chapter will be set 8-9 yars later in this timeline, around when Harry would get his Hogwarts letter. Flashbacks will occur to tell some bits of story within those years

Expect a chapter or two soon, because I'm on a roll. After that, no promises, but I'll try to keep on updating as much as I can.

* * *

Please review so I know how you all feel. I don't want to be writing all of this and have no one like it, because then I just wasted a shit load of time writing this for nothing when I could have been sleeping. Having others opinions helps me write in general, and considering this is a website where people actually read for enjoyment, I would like your opinions.

Thanks


	2. Dinero o Oro

Salty Crew Chapter 2

* * *

Dinero to Oro

* * *

Alright, this chapter will have less AN and less Jack&Amanda.

The only reason why I focused on them was to explain how Harry would be in the position he will be in, and so that people wouldn't be confused.

Also, (at the time of writing), no one reviewed, which I don't know if it's just me, but it's depressing for some reason. Pls review!

Also I still need a beta :/

Now for the story.

* * *

~About 9 years later, close enough~

Harry was at the airport with his parents waiting for Derek.

Derek, like many times before, had gone over to his grandparents house in California. Derek, as he grew, began to hate England.

Not because of the people or culture, but he hated the weather an even more hated the education system, something his father too despised.

So for the first semester of every school year, until Christmas, he was in California, and occasionally in the late summer.

Despite this, Derek made sure to talk to his family everyday, no matter how busy life was.

Anyways, his flight had arrived, and he grabbed his baggage. Then, he found his family and ran to them.

"Mom, Dad, Harry! Oh god I missed you dudes so much!".

Something about Derek, he seemed to never have a British accent, and talked like a surfer. Harry was always confused about how it was humanly possible.

He hugged all of them, and they went to the car.

Jack and Derek put all the bags in the back of the SUV, then climbed in.

"So Derek, how was Grandma an Grandpas house?" Harry asked.

"The usual. Lot of fun, saw my friends, same as last time pretty much, Harry".

Their mom then asked him,"Did you get in any significant trouble? Tell me now Derek, before you get in trouble with me!" she demanded, in a light tone.

"Might have broken a kids arm, allegedly assaulted a person, a suspect in another assault case..." Derek stammered out.

"Derek, I don't even want to know how. But did they deserve it at least?" His mom sighed, after Jack and Harry laughed, congratulating him.

"Probably. Again, it was alleged that I did any of this".

* * *

Something Derek and Harry's family, whether it was parents or grandparents or extended family, always taught their kids 5 things:

1) Always have a weapon on you  
2) Never go anywhere with out research and the proper equipment  
3) Never accept responsibility for criminal or bad actions in public  
4) Do not get involved with drugs or alcohol  
5) Always have friends and family and connections, everywhere.

These 5 rules passed down from generation to the next had saved the family a lot.

People didn't assume them when traveling as stupid tourists. They never went to jail or a black site. No one died from unnatural causes. They were usually always safe. And, most importantly, it kept them together, throughout life's trials.

This had helped Derek not get arrested or expelled, considering what he did.

Derek had a tendency to do... unnecessary... tasks. He seemed to always be in fights, and had repeatedly caused certain families to curse his name. Something he took pride in strangely.

He almost always wins, and was never knocked out or seriously hurt. He only lost in training or with his family/sensei/close friends.

Harry, on the other hand, kept to himself to the minimum amount of trouble. That being said, he could bring a good fight, and he doesn't usually lose either.

Harry and Derek had been training in martial arts since they could walk. Derek had been in a fight club since he was 8. And both knew how to shoot various guns, and how to survive in unusual situations, as well as some other stuff.

* * *

Derek then told them of the rest of his trip. Good grades, almost failed his math final but grade letter was still the same (B+).

He also caught some good waves, and had made 'friends' with 2 great white sharks.

Eventually, they made it back to the house. Amanda went into the kitchen and started to cook. Jack went to grill meat. And Harry and Derek played video games until Amanda yelled "DINNER!".

Dinner with the Coorsins was always a loud affair. Everyone talked about their day and current events.

Near the end, Jack gathered the other threes attention.

"Excuse me, honey, kids. I have something to tell you two.

I have received letters from a school here that has accepted you both into.

Normally, I wouldn't care about it, but this one is a special one.

Albus Dumbledore has pulled some strings and has forced us to send you two up to Scotland to Hogwarts, a magical school.

I know we could get out of this, but I want your opinions. Harry?".

"I think I would want to go. I mean, my birth parents went there, and I can learn more magic, meet new friends!"

"Okay, so your a yes. Derek?"

Derek starred at the table. Amanda nudged him and asked "Derek, what's your opinion? Are you okay?"

"Yea mom, thanks. I really don't know Dad. I haven't heard much about Dumbledore, other than he's a figure the in wizarding EU, and he's a teacher. But I don't know if I can handle being away from you guys more than I already am, and Grandpa and Grandma. Also, even if I didn't care, Harry needs somewhere up there". Derek got out.

He wasn't ready to make this decision. Derek's head was spinning. He knew a good amount of magic, and probably wouldn't learn anything new for awhile. But he had his family to take care of. But then he had all his friends plus his grandparents back in the US that he couldn't see. He d-

"Derek, I understand if you don't want to go son".

"Honey, we could always find someone in the school to watch Harry if you want" Amanda added.

"I think I'll go. But this is not a commitment. I'll see how it is". Derek decided on.

"Fair enough. I'll tell the school that you two will be attending". Jack concluded.

* * *

Then they went back to dinner as if nothing happened. Later, Amanda brought out her delicious ice cream sundaes, something the males of Coorsins treated as gold.

Amanda laughed as they slowly savored it. She had finished hers already, and the three weren't even halfway done. Something that never happened with anything else. She was always last to finish.

Amanda smiled as the finished and loud 'Thanks' went to her. Then they went off to bed, thinking of ice cream, and the day to come.

~1 week later, in the morning~

The Coorsins were in their comfy cloths, watching a football game between the beloved Patriots and the hated Giants. The Chelsea-Arsenal game ended just in time, with Chelsea winning by a 2 goal margin to their delight.

On a 3rd and 13th, the Patriots defense caused an interception when their linebackers sacked the QB and the defensive end came in and got the ball, and they scored. The crowd and the family cheered.

"DID YOU SEE THAT SACK HARRY!" Derek screamed.

"YES! THE CENTER SCREWED UP THERE WAS A MASSIVE GAP HAHAHAHAHA!" was his cheerful reply. Amanda and Jack hugged, then texted their friends about paying up on a bet.

They bet the Patriots D would score at least 12 points, which they just did. Then, later, at the end, and a couple of beers, the doorbell rang.

Everyone then raise their alertness. No one was supposed to come over, and the mail guy and the milk dude had came already.

Jack pulled out his pistol and Amanda and Harry got into defensive positions with various weapons. Derek got out his knife and then Jack nodded at him to open the door.

Jack's eyes then widened. It was the old couple from all those years ago.

"Hello, is this the Coorsin residence?" Dumbledore asked.

"How do you know of this place, old man!?" Jack said and narrowed his eyes, making his pistol visible.

Derek then started to whistle and spin his knife around behind them. Minerva and Albus were surrounded.

"We come in peace. We just want to see your sons!" Minerva said in worry.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"We are from the school - relax your knife" Albus said with a strong tone.

"I'm good. But come inside, I've had some questions", then poked them with the butt of his knife.

Minerva was shocked. 'How could Harry be living with these people?' she thought.

"Sit down. Now, how can we help?" Jack asked.

"We came personally to deliver a supplies list and help you gather it up, and I have a question about your younger 'son'. He is supposed to be at his relatives, yet they have claimed to have never seen him in their life. Care to explain?" Albus said.

Amanda then responded,"Our younger son has been with us since we found him on the steps" she said cooly. "Those 'relatives' would have abused him. The older man just got out of prison for assault, and their son is a delinquent" she added.

"What's the list?" Derek asked.

"In this letter. We will take you to Diagon -"

"We know were Diagon Alley is, Mr. Dumbledore. All of his have been there before. And we have purchased far superior supplies already from Boardwalk. But we I'll need you for the required textbooks and robes. Shall we go now?" Jack said.

Then Dumbledore took them to Diagon.

* * *

~Diagon Alley~

"Now, to get wizarding money, we must go to Gringotts" Minerva said.

"Why don't they used dollars or pounds, like in California?" Harry asked.

"Because in most places in Europe, wizards and 'nowiz' as you call them, don't share a currency. But, like their 'nowiz' counterparts, in many places in Europe, they use the same currency - Galleons, Sickles, and knuts. It's pretty much like Euros" Jack told his son.

"Dumbledore, will the goblins here be able to access our magical stash of money or our normal cash and convert it?" Amanda asked.

"I'm fairly certain" was the reply.

They went inside and went to a teller.

"Hello Goblin. What's your name?" Derek asked.

"Why would you ask? Most humans don't ask this, but it's Bloodaxe" was the Goblin's reply.

"Sup Bloodaxe. Can you access our vault for us? My family has a vault in the States"

"Yes we could sir. But I will need to have proof with blood to prove who you are. Security measure".

Then, the Coorsin family went up and got their blood taken.

When they reached Derek and Harry, their blood showed something crazy.

"Excuse me, but we need to have a discussion. Your younger son isn't your biologically son. An your other son...that's something else".

Jack and Amanda narrowed their eyes, and Jack told the rest of their group to follow Bloodaxe.

"Mr. Dumbledore, mam, please stay back. This is a private conversation and won't take too long".

"Fine, Mr. Bloodaxe" Minerva said.

Dumbledore sighed. He needed leverage on them. He needed to get to Harry now, so he can set his plans into motion, and send him back to the Dursleys.

* * *

~Bloodaxe's Office~

"Please, sit down. We have much to discuss".

They all say down.

"Now, your sons are very unusual clients, Mr and Mrs Coorsin. You see, Harry here isn't technically register as your son".

"We registered him years ago when we found him with our embassy. I thought they had sent over the documents" was Jacks reply.

"I meant magical. We are aware of that, but since here, if your adapt someone magical, you must register them here, if in Europe, except for Ireland and Iceland. Here are the papers. Sign here, you three, and it will be official in the wizards eyes".

They signed the papers. A glow surrounded Harry for a little then faded away.

"That was the completion of the papers. Now, Harry. You will still have access to the Potter vaults, along with the Black vaults too. You will be known in Magical Europe as Harry Potter, due to the Ministry registering you as a celebrity or something".

"Why would I hold the Black vaults?" Harry asked.

"Because when your Godfather was sent to jail, he made it so that only you could access it".

"Why was he arrested? We would have found out about this" Jack asked.

"I would like to know too" Amanda asked.

"Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. He betrayed young Harry's parents to the dark lord".

"Is their proof of this? Like a trial or evidence?" Amanda asked. She was skeptical about this. Friends don't sell out on friends, especially if yet name you a godparent.

"No. It was never released too us, so we consider him not as a felon". Bloodaxe answered.

"I want to get a list of Harry's financials and properties so we can optimize it to its best". Jack said.

"As long as Harry is all good with it, and he gives consent".

"I would like for Dad to do this".

"They we will be sending it shortly. Anything else?" Bloodaxe asked?

"About $20000 in Galleons. We nee to buy my sons required equipment, me and my husband want to go shopping, and all of us want to get magical weaponry, as well as wands for those two". Amanda said, reading off a list they made together.

"I will have it on your hands as soon as we leave the office. It was a pleasure meeting you all". Bloodaxe smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. Also, can you maybe manage our magical finances?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing".

* * *

Then they shook hands and left with about 10,000 galleons. (AN - I'm just going to say a 2 dollars is a galleon, 1 dollar is 2 sickles, and 50 cents is 10 knuts. Idk the 'actual exchange rate').

"Aw, so your all ready?" Minerva asked.

"I believe so" was the general response.

First stop, the book store.

Harry and Derek found their school books and paid for them, then found some books on English Wizarding culture and some books on both 'Dark' and 'Light' arts. Dumbledore cast a disapproving look at some of the books try bought, and when he asked why, Derek answered for the family,

"We don't believe in the 'Dark' or the 'Light' or the 'grey'. We believe in God, and anything that helps us survive and profit, lethal or not, cheating or not. World ain't a good place amigo, and we are not going to listen to any of that shit about 'oh that's dark' 'oh that's a good light spell'. We are neutral, and use means necessary". He said with a a glare and a muttering of bullshit.

Next was the clothing store. Amanda stayed with the boys as Jack and the other two waited upfront.

"So, Mr. Coorsin. What do you do for a living?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I'm a military contractor. I run a business with my wife and send mercanaries on missions for the US, Irish, British, and Canadian governments. Me and my wife were both black ops agents until we went in reserve to raise Harry and Derek. We still get all the intel, and do a couple of missions here and their for our friends back home. Both pay very well".

"What do you mean by black ops?"  
Dumbledore asked.

"I mean special operations for the military. We used to spy and kill in enemy territory before out military official went in".

Dumbledore raised his eye. Harry's parents were very complicated to his plans. They were killers, and were raising Harry the exact opposite as he needed him.

"Is this why you two have weapons?"

"Exactly. All four of us carry weapons, and are very good with all them, especially me and my wife".

"You let your sons have weapons?!" Minerva sort of screamed.

"Is that a problem mam? We know how bad our world is, and we will protect ourselves" Jack said.

Then the Malfoy family came.

* * *

"Aw, Dumbledore, McGonnall. Nice to see you..." Lucius said.

"Your too Lucius" Dumbledore said.

The family then saw Jack and moved to the seats opposite of him. He laughed.

"Purebloods. What a bunch of dicks" He laughed.

They took offense and glared at Jack, who laughed even more.

Once Harry and Derek got their required cloths, they were going to leave when Albus stopped them.

"Your forgetting your wands" he said.

"We aren't getting them here. Security risks, and we know people who make far superior wands than European wands" Jack said.

They waved him off and left to the apparition area.

* * *

They then teleported to the Boardwalk, an American wizarding shopping mall, on the beach.

The Coorsins then went down the stores to a store in a back alley that looked old and abandoned.

The door ringed as they walked in.

"Luke, your their? It's Jack and Amanda, and our kids" Jack yelled into the darkness.

Then the lights went on and a man in his 40s came out.

"Jack? It's nice to see you again! But what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"To buy your wands dumbass".

"But you aren't magical!"

"Our kids are, and us two have some powers. But we are only getting two or them". Amanda said.

"Oh hey Amanda, you look great! How's your dad?" Luke smiled.

"He's good, finally moved out of the house and he's next to Jim, teaching at West Point".

Jim was Jack and Amanda's sergeant at West Point, and after graduating, her dad and Jim meet. Thy became god friends.

"Good, good. Now let's see your sons. Either of you prefer your right or left arm more?"

"I use both the same sir" Harry answered.

"same".

"Good, more options now".

* * *

After awhile, they went through various wands. Finally, an hour later, they got their wands.

Harry got a wand with a Redwood tree base, and a Basilisk blood and Phoenix tear as a core, and added his blood to make it more powerful. Derek got a Palm tree base, with shark blood and dragon fire as his core. He also added blood to make it more powerful.

After that, they got Basilisk skin armor, magical knifes (an ancient, powerful one for Derek), and some magical guns and ammo and various other things.

Once they were done shopping, they went over to Derek's grandparents placed to say hi, then left for dinner back at their house.

* * *

After dinner, Jack had an announcement.

"Guys, today we heard about Harry's godfather. I believe he is innocent, and we should question him ourselves to see what he has to say".

"I agree Dad, but how would we get to him? He's in jail!" Harry said.

"I know where the prison is honey, relax. It's Azkaban. Pretty much a British copycat of Alcatraz and it's magical". Amanda said, comforting Harry.

"We leave tomorrow night. Prepare tonight and remember Drill PB-HT-S. We will be using it as our break in and out. If Sirius is guilty, he dies. If he isn't , we take him and get him back here. If the Brits start attacking us either in or out, do Plan C-P-IO. If captured, your authorized to use all means to get out. Understand?" Jack said as he laid out the plan and blueprints of the prison.

* * *

Sirius will be judged.

* * *

Alright. Chapter 2, woohoo!

Next chapter will be out by the weekend.

I spent a good solid hour and a half on this writing straight. Now just need to edit and add some and boom done.

I need people to review. I come out faster with chapters with reviews.

Also need a beta!

For the record, I'm usually writing this at 10 at night for gods knows what reason, and I'm no DZ2 (he makes good fanfics, what can I say?) or decent author. I'm a high schooler and struggling with English.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and all.

One last thing, in the next couple of chapters or so, I will be adding pairings. Rating will also change eventually. That's it, I promise.


	3. Finding New Friends In New Places

Salty Crew Chapter 3

* * *

Finding New Friends In New Places

* * *

 _Alright, so I was looking over my story as I do, an I realized I put in a old, cringey, mistake ridden version of chapter 2. I'm looking for the correct doc, but it seems my computer put it somewhere I can't find :( I also realized I forgot I say 'Next Weekend", not 'The Weekend', so sorry if anyone thought that this was going to be posted Friday - this is the whole reason why I'm posing this early._

 _If I can find the correct version, I'll repost the last chapter, or I'll just go redo the changes later if I feel like it. I'm sorry for making your eyes bleed at the sight of my horrible rough draft. Mistakes happen you know._

* * *

 _Anyways, here's the next chapter._

 _Enjoy, hopefully._

* * *

 **~Azkaban Strait, somewhere near border of Ireland and Northern Ireland.~**

* * *

A yacht made it's way through the gloomy fog that surrounded the prison. Bright lights pierced the fog as it went through.

Another boat right next to it was boarded by a group of people. The yacht then lowered its anchor as the smaller boat left.

Inside the smaller boat, 5 well-armed people were preparing for a jailbreak. One was inflating the smaller boat while two others checked the group's gear and weapons, as the last one checked the navigational systems and maps.

"All right, I think we're about maybe 100 yards offshore. The target should be on the upper floor in the middle" a voice said.

Another piped in "So are we going in loud or quiet?"

The previous voice answered, "Goal is to be quiet, but that can change depending on the target's location near the walls".

Then, a loud pop interrupted their conversation.

"The boat is inflated, we have about 20 minutes to get inside the prison and back to the boat before it starts to deflate. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but this conditions are too dangerous if we bring back the target to swim".

The first voice cursed. "Knew we should have got the other boat. Whatever, we will have to make due. All right everyone, the plan has changed. We will need to go faster than planned, so once we get to the target or if the guards find out, go loud. If the guards find us before we get to the target, kill them and take the prisoner back to the boat regardless. We can always throw him off the boat. Understand?"

"Affirmative". "Yes". "Positive". "Yea".

"Let's go. Grab your gear and get to the boat ASAP, we need to move".

* * *

 **3 days earlier, Coorsin House, Surrey**

* * *

Harry was nervously waiting on the couch. His future wife was coming, and he wanted to look presentable.

Yesterday, Gringotts sent his account statement, and the list of his properties, lordships/houses, and a bunch of other stuff. One of the things he found was that James and Lily made a contract with their friends before they went into hiding.

Lily's friend Anastasia Greengrass had a daughter about 3 months younger than Harry, and when the two had a lunch together or had wine, they brought their baby with them, and so Harry and Daphne, Anastasia's daughter, were in a playpen together practically every time the two families were together.

So Harry had on a nice polo shirt and khakis. When the doorbell rang, Harry grabbed the door.

4 people were in the doorway. He immediately knew Anastasia and John Greengrass, from a picture book that he was sent with all his other stuff. Next was a blonde girl about his height, with a somewhat cold face. Next to her was probably a small girl who was bouncing around with a smile. He assumed the taller one was Daphne.

"The Greengrass'?"

"That would be us, Mr. Potter". John said.

"Come in, come in. We have much to discuss".

* * *

Harry led them into a room with Jack and Amanda sitting down with a couple of folder with them. Both got up and introduced each other to the Greengrass' and vise versa.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, and Daphne, we have much to discuss. Derek, grab their youngest some food" Jack said.

Derek grabbed Astoria's attention and got her eating some cookies.

"So, we have recently found out that our son has some form of a contract with your oldest daughter to marry. Is this true?" Jack asked.

"It's true. James and Lily came to is before we went hiding and set up the contract in case something happened to Harry" John said.

"Is there a way out? No offense, but wouldn't you want your daughter to have a choice in she marries?" Amanda questioned. She was against forced marriages, since it almost happened to her Dad, and it kinda did anyway, and because there is never good results from being forced to be with someone.

"We do care, but we had too. The Dark Lord was too powerful and we wanted to have our daughter in a safe relationship. Also, we signed it in blood and it was witnessed by Sirius Black, so there's no way". Anastasia said.

"Who is the 'dark lord'? And isn't Sirius Black the man who betrayed Harry's parents?"

The two Greengrass' explained to them Voldemort and his reign of terror in the UK and Europe.

"So the 'dark lord' is a dude named Voldemort and his followers are a bunch of bigots? Sounds like the KKK or a neo-Nazi group. But how did they stay in power? Wouldn't the people see this and revolt or do something? And again, what's with Black being involved?" Jack asked again, with more force in his voice.

"Voldemort's followers were on many high-power positions in the British ministry of magic. They practically turned the government into their puppet until some of the DMLE and Unspeakables started to arrest them. I personally arrested a couple of them, and sent them to Azkaban.

As for Black, he was one James' best friends as a good friend of Lily. He tagged along because he was your godfather. When I found out that he allegedly betrayed the Potters, I couldn't believe it. His family kicked him out for not supporting the Dark earlier, so I can't believe he would switch sides" he said.

Jack and Amanda looked at each other, as if they had a mental conversation.

"Let's have Harry and Daphne talk by themselves for a little bit".

The older Greengrass' realized that it also meant they wanted to talk in private, with out the children around.

* * *

Harry and Daphne walked to another room not far from the family room.

Harry didn't know what to do, and Daphne kept showing no emotion at all. It was getting very awkward.

"So...Daphne...how are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm fine, how about you?" She said with little emotion.

"Good. Do you want to talk about anything?" Harry asked. He had no clue what to do with girls, much to Derek's delight.

"I'd rather not talk"

Harry knew the room was very tense. He also felt that Daphne was holding something back from him. She was acting way too emotionless to be normal.

"Is something bothering you, Daphne?"

"I'm fine Harry".

"Clearly. Your mask isn't that good Daphne. I can tell that something is bothering you".

"Sorry if I don't want to say what's on my mind to someone I barely know" was her angry reply. She looked like you was holding back tears.

"Well if we are going to be married eventually, it doesn't matter. Besides, you can't keep everything in Daphne. It kills you from the inside. The brain can't handle it, and the stress is creates will cause heart failure or worse"

"Fine. You know what it is? Huh? Well maybe, it's because I'm ring forced to marry someone I didn't even know was alive, and I didn't even know that we had this contract until a hour ago! I want to be able to pick whom I want to marry, but no no no. Our parents just had to make it so that we couldn't! Don't you want to find someone? Not be forced to marry someone!?" she yelled at him as she started to cry.

Harry stepped back in worry. Daphne was straight out bawling, and he felt bad. So, he did what his mom always did. So he hugged her tight, whispering it's okay. She hugged him back even more.

Daphne cried into his shoulder for a while. He eventually got her to sit down. Eventually, she stopped. Daphne whipped her eyes. "I'm sorry for the outburst Harry" she murmured.

"It's fine Daphne, it's okay. We all have those moments. I felt the same when I found too" he said. It was a half-truth; he didn't cry or anything, but he was seriously pissed and broke his door off.

"We have to start somewhere Daphne, and if it means it starts with you crying, it's okay with me. We'll just do our best with it and make due. I won't force you to do anything, okay?" Harry said as he comforted her.

Daphne smiled and laid on Harry's lap. Then, Derek came into sight. "Harry, Daphne, we need you downstairs. It's important".

Derek waited as the two got ready and they then came down the stairs.

"Harry, Daphne, we are going to be honest with you. Harry, we are going to find Remus Lupin, one of James' best friends who can help us get Sirius. Daphne, your father has decided to help us break out Sirius Black, and kill him if needed. I wanted to be honest with you both now so you can prepare". Jack said to them slowly.

Daphne was in a little shock. Her father, an very good, law-abiding auror, agreed to break out a man from prison. Even then, he was the only one who had any combat experience! How would he do it by herself?

She apparently said this out loud, which made everyone laugh.

"Daphne, us two were former Black Ops agents in the US military. Derek is somewhat of an assassin, and Harry tags along with Derek on half of his assassinations, and both of them do plenty of thefts from various targets. Your father, no offense, has maybe 75% of the training Harry had 2 years ago. We know what we are doing" Amanda laughed at Daphne.

She blushed in response.

Later, she and Harry left with her mom and Astoria to acquire a larger boat where they could have a mobile command center.

Her dad and the Coorsins stayed behind to discuss further planning, after telling Harry that Derek and his Dad would fill him in after he filled in her mom and herself. Astoria would just be sleeping on the boat.

* * *

 **~A Random Pub, Ireland~**

* * *

A Random Pub was a great Irish pub. It was hidden in an alleyway, and people of any type could come in and have good drinks and eat good food while watching Notre Dame football games and Premier League games.

Remus likes it because one of the owners was magical, and he didn't  
care if he was a werewolf, as long as he didn't come when turned for everyone's safety, including his own.

He was watching the Man United-Leicester game when suddenly 4 men came up to his table and sat down.

"May I help you?" He asked, his wand near his hand.

"Yes, Remus. You don't recognize me after all these years, and your 'nephew'? Come on man!" John said.

Remus' eyes widened. "John! Nice to see you! And my nephew who are yo-... Harry?"

"It's me Moony" Harry smiled.

Remus hugged him hard. Tears came out of his eyes. He had been looking for Harry for years, but Dumbledore refused to tell him where he was. After looking for 5 years, he gave up.

"Where have you been Harry? John why didn't tell me?! You know I've been looking for him all these years!" Remus said, glaring at John.

"I didn't know until yesterday, and I couldn't contact you"

"Then who have you been with Harry?"

"With my new family! That's my dad, and that's my older brother Derek"

He then introduced Remus to Derek and Jack.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm Jack, Harry's father".

"I'm Derek, Harry's older brother".

Remus whispered to John, "are they Muggles?"

"Mr. Lupin, I can still hear you. Being apart of black ops means you develop a lot of skills. We are not 'Muggles' as you call them. My son is a 'first-gen', or a 'Muggleborn' as you people call them. Me and my wife, who couldn't attend for reasons I'll explain later, were 'muggles', but we've been exposed to magic in some way that it caused a mutation in us the allowed us some magical abilities".

"Your black ops? I thought you guys never married, or that's what's Lily told us".

"Normally, we don't until were in our 40s. But we got permission too somewhat leave early, but we do some ops here and there if they need us".

Remus then felt that they weren't telling something.

"I feel I'm not being told something" Remus said.

"That true. We came here mainly to get your help in a mission of ours" Derek said.

"They let kids in Special Operations now?" he asked.

Jack laughed. "No, but we still train both Derek and Harry as we were. Derek does assassinations, and Harry occasionally does too.

As for you, we needed you to a) help us with Harry, since you know magical UK better than my family, and b) to help us get to Sirius Black".

"Why would anyone want to go get Black? He's right were he belongs!" Remus snapped. He had a feeling tees might be death eaters and again took out his wand.

"Relax, Mr. Lupin, we feel the same, sort of. We want to make sure Sirius is innocent or not. He never received a trial, and I will not allow my son's potential murder be alive, or let his innocent godfather suffer more than he has. We want to get the truth from him and either bring him back to health and have you to help raise Harry, or kill him". Jack explained.

"I will help you. How may I help you?" Remus smirked.

* * *

 **Back to present  
** _(A/N you might want to go back to the top to refresh on what was happening in the present. Everything before this except for the top was the past)_

* * *

"Alright, remember the plan. Get past the guards, get to the upper floor, get Sirius, and blow up a hole in the wall and rope down.

From there we go back to the boat and the we go to the main boat.

If things get complicated, go loud, but stay quiet for as much as we can. We can break the wall being quiet, but it would mean we would have to get to Black in 5 min or less.

Am I clear?" The leader said.

The others all replied yes.

Everyone was ready to go. They got into the smaller boat and went to the shore. They then quickly ran up in the shadows to the entrance gates.

The leader motioned for the 2 smallest to take out the guards. One grabbed his knife and a silenced pistol and the other got out his silenced Uzi.

The 7 guards in the entrance died in 4 seconds, with anyone only hearing a weird couple of noises that no one thought of.

The group then when past two guards to the stairs. Two more men grabbed their wands and the leader grabbed a small machine as they broke the wards and security features on the doors to the upper floor as the rest guarded them.

Once they broke the protections, hey ran up the stairs to the upper floor. One of them the pulled out a grenade launcher and fired 6 grenades all over the floor. The grenades released a gas that knocked out everyone but the group.

Once they found Sirius Black, the broke open the cell and grabbed him. The others then took out these red drills and started to make a large circle. Once it was complete, they pushed it and it fell to the ground. Alarms started to scream and lights flooded the island.

"SHIT! Drop the ropes and GO!"

The ropes dropped and everyone got down, and the ropes then got pulled down. They ran away from spells and Dementors and they sprayed bullets everywhere until the got onto the boat and speed off.

The boat started to deflate near the boat due to some damage it took. One of them yelled to get Black to the boat as they got as close to the boat as it could before it started to deflate more and sink.

Sirius woke up to feel cold water. He shivered and looked around in fear as he saw many armed men around him. He then felt him be lifted up into a bed where he was then handcuffed too.

Then Remus pulled off his mask.

"Moony? Oh thank god!"

Remus then looked at him with no emotion and then put a towel on his face that knocked him out. The last one on the boat then jumped off and pulled the deflated boat to the new boat and got up with the boat.

They couldn't leave any evidence.

2 hours later, the boat arrived at a massive yacht. The men gave Sirius to a waiting Daphne and Anastasia as the two girls and Remus put him in a warm bed in a cell down in the lower area of the boat.

Derek and Jack stayed on the far smaller as John and Harry got on the bigger boat.

Finally, the two boats went into a private dock where they docked and then unloaded.

* * *

Sirius woke up to see James, John, Remus, Anastasia, and 3 others surrounding him.

A bright light shinned on him as he was handcuffed to a chair.

He was silenced.

"Sirius Black, you allegedly betrayed my parents, your friends, your godson, and your country. How do you plead?" The older man said. He didn't recognize him.

He did realized that James was not James, but a much older Harry.

He was un-silenced.

HARRY! REMUS! JOHN AND ANA! Oh god why are you letting them do this to me? You know I wouldn't betray James and Lily! I was framed! It was Peter! He-" Sirius screamed.

He was muted again.

"Sirius, I don't know if your lying or not. I know your my godfather, but we must do this for our own good. Relax" Harry said.

He then pulled Sirius' head back Remus poured a much more advanced and powerful truth serum.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Black, or Padfoot"

"What year were you born?"

"1959"

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No"

Sighs of relief were heard and Remus started to water up.

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew did. He was the secret keeper; Dumbledore forced James to change it from me to him because he thought it would be 'safer'"

"What happened to Peter?"

"I chased him down after I saw the cottage. I found him and he dueled. He then blew up a pipeline and cut his finger off and turned into a rat and went into a sewer".

Remus was crying; Sirius was innocent. But he wanted to ask on last thing.

"What's the Marauder Code?"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good".

With that, Harry gave the antidote and he and Remus hugged Sirius.

Sirius smiled and hugged them back.

He then asked about who Jack and Derek where and Jack have his now usual explanation on who he was and his family was and how Harry is his son. They also answered all his questions.

They spent the next week getting Sirius back to an acceptable health, and then he was prescribed some meds to help him heal and get his mind to a better state.

2 months past by, and by then it was time for Harry, Daphne, and Derek to go to Hogwarts. The letters had arrived, the robes and wands and pets and cauldrons and all the goodies were purchased. And when the day finally came for them to leave, 2 people were anxiously waiting to go while the other groaned about school starting again.

* * *

 _So right before I posted this chapter, someone PM'd me saying that some group called 'Critics United' are going to shit on the story or something like that._

 _I looked into them and found out they are pretty much a hate group towards authors._

 _All they do is try to find anything they don't like and say 'this is a violation' and report it._

 _I saw megamatt09 has a blacklist of all of its members, and once I feel like it, or if the person who contacted me is correct, I'll blacklist them._

 _I won't let people who actively try to take down an authors hard work because they don't like it try to destroy my work or see my work. They don't deserve it._

* * *

 _Here's the chapter! Less mistakes and hopefully less cringey! Over 4k words!_

 _I introduced Daphne and her family, as long as Sirius and Remus to make Hogwarts easier to explain. It will make sense later. Again, I will be changing the rating later as this story progresses._

 _Also, someone mentioned something about a letter and the blood wards in a review. I will touch on both later, when Harry meets with Dumbledore - there will be flashbacks of Harry reading the said letter, and Dumbledore ranting about the blood wards. I will start to mention Voldemort's point of view in awhile. I don't see Voldemort doing any actual planning until the end of the 3rd book in my opinion, and thats where I will focus on Voldemort._

 _I will also flashback to tell in more depth on acceptance letters, because I did a shit job last chapter, and I can't write a decent enough flashback right now._

* * *

 ** _Preview of next chapter_**

 _1) Train Ride_

 _2) Sorting_

 _3) Ron and Draco_

 _4) Houses_

 _5) Derek fights someone_

 _6) Flashbacks_

 _7) Classes_

 _8) Everyone else_

 _9) Timeline is from September to Halloween Night_

 _10) Over 5k words - story should be around 13-14k words by the time its published._

* * *

 _I'll try to post by next Tuesday. Yes, next Tuesday, I promise. I'll actually make an alert for Friday to start writing if I haven't and have it ready to post by Monday._

* * *

 _I NEED A BETA! I NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW!_

 _I could really use a beta to help me review the chapters and send me advice - I could really use it. And reviews pretty much do the same - and I need those too - and I know over a 1000 people have read this story, so there's no way only 3 dudes have reviewed; so please, do me a solid and review. It will only help you in the end._

* * *

 _That's it, enjoy your day! Now go read another fanfic or another chapter (if its posted) or go outside or some shit. Apparently it's good for you, according to all the studies my parents used to quote. Same studies also said Overwatch and CSGO and Battlefront were bad for you and you should have an hour max a day for 'screen time'._

* * *

 ** _End_**


	4. Spell Practice

Salty Crew Chapter 4

Spell Practice

I just got Overwatch a couple days ago. Most fun game I've played in awhile. I recommend it.

Anyways, this will focus more on Harry and his life adjusting to a new place.

There will be a lot of bashing, and a lot of differences than Canon. For example, Hermione isn't such a bitch on the train and Draco will be converted. Spoiler alert, Draco is going to be Harry's friend (eventually).

There will be time skips, since I'm not writing about every week from September 1st to October 31st fuck that.

Here's the chapter, a little early since I got into a writing mood today.

~Greengrass Manor~

September 1st came to the Greengrass manor with a bright sun shining in the windows and blinding Derek.

The Coorsin family, along with Remus and Sirius, came over to live in the Greengrass manor until the kids left.

It was a massive fuss. Astoria was crying since she couldn't go, Anastasia and Amanda were yelling at their respective husbands for whatever reason, Sirius and Remus were teasing Harry and Daphne, and Derek still had to finish packing. Pretty much like what every wizarding family in the UK whose children were off to Hogwarts.

Breakfast was blueberry pancakes and smoothies. It was the only thing that didn't go crazy. After everyone ate, Derek went to go finish packing, and everyone else got changed.

A hour later, everyone was ready. John threw in some Floo powder into his fireplace and everyone found themselves at King's Cross station, right next to the train.

As people came from the barrier or Floo, the families were hugging their beloved children, and then they went on the train.

Harry, Derek, and Daphne found an empty compartment not far from the doors, and started to put their luggage away. Then they say down in the surprisingly comfortable seats.

Derek pulled his earbuds and iPod out and put his earbuds in his ear as he started to blast his music as he rested his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes at Daphne, who hated most of Derek's music because it was 'offensive', as she yelled at Derek to turn his music off.

15 minutes later, the train started to move. Kids waved to their parents as the train left and picked up its pace to Hogsmede.

Time started to fly for awhile when some kid started to bang loudly on the door.

Harry opened the door to find some redheaded kid.

The kid looked at Harry and his forehead, like he was analyzing it for something.

The kid gasped as he found Harry's faded scar.

"Your Harry Potter!" he screamed, causing many others in the same area to come to him.

Harry glared at him and pulled him in as Derek slammed the door shut on all the fangirls.

Harry looked at the kid with a glare that could kill and grabbed his collar.

"Why the fuck do you think you can scream out name in public kid? Do you even know how bad it was on the damn platform?! Who the fuck even are you?" Harry yelled at him.

Thankfully, Derek had already put up wards to make the room soundproof so that people outside couldn't hear any of their conversations.

"I'm Ron Weasley! I came to be your friend and help you out in this new world of yours!" He said with a smile.

"Well, if you want to be friends with someone, especially if they are famous, you don't go screaming their name out if they don't know you for starters. And I've known this world for at least over a year. So thanks for the offer, but no" Harry told Ron with a side meaning of 'fuck off'.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't get that intended meaning and looked at Daphne and Derek.

"Are you sure you don't need help? After all, your with someone from a dark family and someone who looks like he knows nothing! I can help you!"

Harry took massive offense to this, and right before he was going to retort to Ron, Derek threw Ron across the room into the window. The poor windows broke and glass shards got over Ron's back. He started to moan in pain and cry.

"Listen bitch, this 'nobody' happens to be Harry's older brother who could kill you and your whole family in less than 30 seconds. And that girl over there isn't 'dark' as you fuckers call it, and she's Harry's future wife. So fuck off and don't ever even look at us or I will come and personal see you get tortured" Derek whispered in Ron's ear.

Then he threw him out onto all the fangirls who were trying to get into their compartment.

"Can you all fuck off? We would like some privacy!" And the doors slammed shut again.

Not even 2 minutes later, more knocking came.

Daphne groaned as Harry just glared at the door. They had clearly told everyone to go away, yet some dumbass thought it would be funny to try them. Derek opened to the doors, ready to spray whoever with blazing cold water, when what looked like 2 first-years came in sight, one of them crying.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. We are looking for his toad - it went missing. Have you seen it anywhere?" Said the girl.

"I can try summoning it - here, come in" Derek said.

He motioned them to come in. Harry glanced at Derek, mentally thinking why Derek would bring them in, until he realized why when they introduced themselves.

Neville was his god brother. James and Lily planned on Alice Longbottom, his mom, as his godmother. Unfortunately, at the time they died in the UK, it took a long time before someone officially became someone's godmother.

Hermione's parents were one of Amanda's childhood friends and were with Jack and Amanda's on some joint black ops in southeastern Europe and the Middle East, with the Grangers usually being the intel collectors, and the Coorsins usually executing the mission.

Harry was surprised when they introduced themselves to Hermione that she didn't recognize them. Her parents must of not have told her of what they used to do before being a front as dentists.

Harry and Neville, however, connecting instantly. Both found out they were God brothers, and Neville had been waiting to see him at Hogwarts.

They bonded and talked, and then after awhile, they realized Neville's toad, Trevor, was still missing.

Harry summoned Trevor, who was apparently on the food cart, because he was covered in cotton candy.

~Hogsmede Station~

The train arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone was dressed in the normal Hogwarts robes, except for Derek, who 'refused to wear this 14th century shit'. He was instead wearing black clothes, white socks, and some dank Vans.

Once they got off, Hagrid yelled for the firsties. He lead them to a bunch of boats, that held 4 people each.

All 5 of them fit in the boat, due to Neville and the girls weighing a combined weight of 2 people.

The boats then went across the lake and then, a stunning view fell among them.

As horrible as most of the education was and some of the people are, Hogwarts was beautiful. The castle looked amazing on the Scottish hillside next to the massive lake with a playful squid waving at the boats. Some even waved back.

Soon, the boats arrived at a small port, were everyone departed the boats. Hagrid lead them up to a massive doorway, were the headmistress waited for them.

_ low key gonna just copy most of this part from the book_

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted in to your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Minerva then opened the doors and led them to the great hall.

Along the way, some blonde kid and 2 kids who looked like they were on crack and steroids walked up to Harry and his friends.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the blonde asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'd like to be your friend"

"Sure. Who are those dudes?"

"My friends Crabbe and Goyle. Known them for a couple of years".

"Nice. What house you aiming for?"

"Slytherin, the only good one. What about you?"

"Any. I don't know much about the houses nor do I really care".

"Who are those people next to you?"

"My brother, god brother, future wife, and family friend of my parents".

"You have a brother? I thought you were an only child! The Potters only had one child!" Draco questioned.

"True, but I was adopted after they died. Neville's mom was going to be my godmother but my parents died before it was finalized, and then, well, you should know what happened to his parents..."

"Oh."

It got a little awkward. Harry was surprised Draco wasn't acting like his father like last time they meant. Sure, given last time he was under a glamor, but Draco was acting different.

Harry was questioning in his head why Draco was acting like he was and what he should do with him when the first years arrived inside the great hall.

An old hat sat on a chair at the front of the room. Minerva was next to it with a list of some sorts. Dumbledore looked like he was finishing up a speech.

"Aw, the first years. Your sorting will begin now. After the hat says it's song, Ms. McGonagall will say your name and you will come up and he will put it on your head.

It will then decide which house you will be sorted into and you will sit with your housemates. After that, we shall all eat and then go to sleep. Minerva, please wake up the hat".

She then woke up the hat and whispered what was going on.

The hat than sang,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The school then clapped at the hat as it bowed somehow.

Finally, the sorting began.

"Hannah Abbot!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Bones!"

The niece of the head of the DMLE.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Terry Boot!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lavender Brown!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"Slytherin!"

"Vincent Crabbe!"

"Slytherin!"

"Derek Coorsin!"

The hall was shocked to see someone not school robes. Some started to laugh.

"Mr. Coorsin, where are your school clothes?!"

"Never bought them, I'm not wearing clothes from the 14th century that are itchy as hell".

The hall went quiet after that. Some people agreed with him.

He put on the hat and then it said in his head,"Derek Coorsin, what a mind you have!"

"Who the fuck are you?" He thought.

"The sorting hat of course! Your one of the first to ask about whose in their head correctly."

"Will you tell anyone about what you see?"

"Nope. I'm not a snitch, and I'm charmed, warded, cursed, you name it, the Founders made sure I won't tell anyone what's in anyone's head".

"Good".

The hat then went through his memories.

"Your a strange man, Derek. Killing people, but people who deserve it. Interesting. And very smart too, in everything.

And what's this? Your a double elemental?!"

The hat was shocked. It had seen elementals every couple of decades, but a double elemental, especially in Eurasia, was like a legend.

"You are going change a lot of people Mr. Coorsin. And I believe SLYTHERIN is the best place to start!".

Derek took off that hat and sat down at Slytherin table as his hoodie turned from black to a emerald green and black hoodie.

Couple of people later, Hermione went to Ravenclaw, and Neville went to Ravenclaw too.

Daphne came up and got sorted into Slytherin, and sat down next to Derek. Some people started to glare at him, because while Daphne isn't yet the 'ice queen', she still looks good for her age.

Then Harry came up.

"Harry Potter!"

The hall went silent as he walked up and put on the hat.

He put on that hat and then his sorting began.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It's nice seeing someone with the brains of both your parents. Such a shame they died, but your new ones are just as great.

Let's see here, what defines you? Hmm, you take your family very serious, and want the best for them. What else... Oh! Your almost like your brother - so similar. And you too want to change the world. But it slightly different ways.

You value your close ones, you value knowledge, and you want power. Your ambitions push you.

The best place for you is SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was shocked. The last Potter to be in Slythein was over a hundred years ago. And that was before it became well-known as 'dark'.

He walked over to Derek and Daphne and sat down between them.

The rest of the past by in Dumbledore's eyes. He was in deep thinking.

Could Harry have gone dark? Had he been turned by Voldemort? Slytherin wasn't exactly a safe place either way. He needed to get to Harry fast and away from his so-called family. They were becoming a problem. But even then, his plans for him to marry are blown because of that Greengrass.

He could have her killed, he thought, but he didn't like to see the repercussions. Maybe he could take Ginny as a second wife and then grab the money from there.

Regardless of how he did it, Harry Potter could not be where he is. Dumbledore wanted his Money, and for him to be the sacrifice for the Greater Good. He needed to mold him.

But for now, he must play his cards right. He knew if that he fucked up once, all the cards fall down, and there will be no one to put them back.

For now, he waits.

Draco and Goyle, along with Nott and Zabini got sorted into Slytherin along with Pansy and Tracy.

Ron, Seamus, one of the Patil twins, and Dean went to Gryffindor.

Everyone else went to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

After everyone ate dinner and some good tasting desert, the house went to there dorms.

The Slytherins went down to the dungeons right next to the lake downstairs. A painting was a entrance, with a password changing every month. It was 'Python' this month.

Everyone sat down in one of the various chairs or stood in a circle around the center of the common room. The head perfects stood in the middle.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, and Slytherin. This year, we will be doing things differently" the female prefect said.

"Snaps couldn't come down to tell us, so he told us earlier. From now on, we all go together to meals, except for special circumstances. We will appear united. We will not be exposed. We will not snitch on one another. Understand?" The other perfect said.

Everyone said yes.

"All right then, 1st and 2nd year will pick their leaders first, unless any upperclass wants to switch anything? None? Good. 2nd years, any switches? None? Great. 1st years, you will vote for your 2 leaders. They will be the ones in charge of the group and responsible for making sure that people stay in line".

"We will call each of your names and the two people with the most hands will become the leaders. One vote per person, understand?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Pansy voted for Draco.

"Do you all understand you can not become leaders if you vote for someone else, right?"

They nodded their heads and kept there hands ups.

"5 for Malfoy".

"Tracy Davis"

No one raised there hand, including Tracy.

"Millicent Bulstrode"

She voted for herself.

"Harry Potter"

Harry, Tracy, Daphne, Derek, and Blaise voted for him.

"Alright, they will be the two leaders. The rest who didn't vote, sorry, but it is simply impossible for any of you to become a leader. Leaders, pick which ones you want".

"I'll take the Carrow twins - Draco can have the rest" Harry said.

"Is everyone good with the new leaders and there groups? Any objections?"

No one had any, so the next order of business was next to talk about.

"Class schedules will be handed out tonight instead of tomorrow, so the newer class men and any of us who don't know where a certain classroom is can find it in time for class. The Board didn't like how late many students were to class in the first week, so they are trying this out" the female said.

"Snape also said that we WILL win at least one of the cups this year - we will not be disappointments and we will keep the streak going. Anyone who loses more than 50 points in a week will be punished!" The male perfect finished.

"The house magic should be done by now, and everyone's groups can go to there dorms. Each is marked by year and the last name of the group's leader. Your belongings will also be next to a random bed in said dorm. Now everyone go now!"

Everyone went up the stairway in the back to the dorms. Malfoy's group was on the right, and Harry's was on the left.

Inside of Harry's area were 6 beds, each with a view of the lake and a bedside table with a light. The trunks were in the front of the bed, and 2 corridors connected the room to the showers/bathrooms and the other connecting to a secret passage to Snape's classroom so that if anyone slept in they had a chance of not being late.

Everyone looks for their own beds. The twins were up front, after them it was Tracy's bed then Blaise's bed. In the middle of the room, a large king-sized bed had Daphne and Harry's names and belonging.

A separate note on the bed explained that there parents requested that regardless if they were in the same house or not, they would be in the same bed every night.

Finally, Derek's bed was in the corner, with a extra couch and a secret entrance into the lake. A mermaid came up and waved at him, which he returned with a smile. The mermaid blushed at him then went to go to her own devices.

Once everyone got changed (the beds had privacy wards that allowed people to not be disturbed and change without being seen), they all turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Derek waited a solid hour before checking everyone was asleep. He then went down the stairs and outside the entrance. He realized after he tripped a ward or something, because he had to quickly go invisible as 2 perfects ran up to his spot.

They cast a few spells and left, thinking that someone else must have caught the person or it was someone coming back from late night activities.

Derek then ran past the kitchens to Snape's office. He had found out Snape was a potion master, which allowed him to carry and brew certain potions normally outlawed in Europe and most Commonwealth countries, and the one potion he needed.

Normally he could have just imported it from his a Grandparents in California, but he didn't want to raise any more alarms yet. Besides, this was going to be a challenge, while probably an easy one, it would be a challenge to see if he could bypass magical wards.

He quickly pulled out a rune stone and carved a smiley face with x's as eyes and a mushroom cloud. Derek shook it and then rolled it on the group through Snape's wards.

It worked, as the stone glowed a green light to show it had successfully made the runes go offline for 10 minutes.

The potion in question was a toxic potion that was throwable that he needed to use to kill a British wizard in the Ministry who was trying to destroy nearly any remaining rights for those who were 'pure' enough.

And since the government was still extremely bigoted, it would have probably passed too. So he needed to be eliminated before Halloween, when the recess ended.

As he walked through Snape's office to his potions cabinet, the stone started to flash.

Uh-oh he thought. It only did the when it was being overpowered by the wards. The wards must have had backup energy he thought.

So he rushed to the cabinet and found the toxic in a small box, Whig had 9 vials. It was enough for Derek to use it and screw up once.

After that, he made a copy of the box and put in it vials with a neon pink liquid that looked like the potion.

He then shut the door to the cabinet, ran outside, and then summoned the stone. Unfortunately, the stone was not fast enough, because it tripped the wards and a loud alarm started to ring.

Derek cursed after realizing he not only tripped the wards, but he screwed up the carving. He forgot to carve a triangle and a circle in the mushroom cloud - the two shapes made the stone last longer and keep the wards offline even after it left the area for 5 minutes.

He ran back to his bed and hid the vials in a secret spot then took a sleeping potion which knocked him out instantly.

Daylight broke through the fog covering the lake and shined in the windows as the lights turned on.

Harry and Daphne woke up in each other's arms and smiled at each other as they got up to shower. The others started to wake up and get changed as the two went to the showers.

Once they got all showered and changed, Harry realized Derek wasn't awake. He walked over to hai bed and saw in his hands a rune stone and an empty sleeping potion vial.

Harry shock him awake as Derek groaned loudly. He then got up, took off his pjs, and got changed into the exact same clothes as yesterday. In front of everyone.

Derek realized everyone was staring at him for some reason, but brushed it off. He didn't really care.

"Don't you change in private, Coorsin?" Blaise asked.

"And why do you change into the same clothes - that's gross!" Tracy said.

"I didn't even know. And no, it's different cloths, but they look the same. I didn't unpack last night fully".

The group then walked down the stairs into the common room where most of the House was waiting. As soon as the last people came down, the head perfects came up front and led them to the great hall as one.

They all sat down and started to eat breakfast. Various breakfast meals appeared everywhere, and people started to munch in. Harry's group was talking to themselves minding their own business when a third year walked behind Derek, who had the last blueberry muffin on the table.

"Give me the muffin mudblood!" He said to Derek.

Derek turned around to face the rude kid. Derek then took a large bit of the muffin and flipped him off.

Some people watching the two gasped. A first-gen first year had flipped off one of the school's best beaters on Quidditch.

The angry third year lunged at Derek, who ducked and then punched him in the balls. This grabbed most of re tables attention, and some other students and teachers.

The kid moaned in pain for a second and then swung at Derek again. Derek then grabbed the kids arm right at the last second and broke it with a large snap.

The snap echoed through out the hall, and then a loud cry came from the kid. Derek dropped him on the ground and finished his muffin, oblivious of the stares, glares, gaping eyes and mouths, and some laughs.

Everything went back to normal for the most part. Most people kept on eating, going back to their conversation or talking about Derek breaking some a beater's arm.

A perfect glared at Derek as he handed him a note from Dumbledore.

'please meet me at the end of lunch to discuss your actions. This is not acceptable here, Mr. Coorsin. Professor Snape will escort you to my office after lunch. -Headmaster Dumbledore'

"What does it say, Derek?" Daphne asked.

"Same old shit" he responded.

Daphne and the other looked at him for more information when Harry answered for them,

"He means that the principal, or headmaster, wants to talk about him breaking the kids arm".

"Those this happen a lot?" Flora Carrow asked.

"Yeah. That one was actually pretty pacifist for him. I'm surprised he didn't even roast him, let alone just break him arm".

Nearby people gulped at Harry's response. Harry and Derek laughed. It was going to be a long year.

It was time for the first class, Charms, with kids from all houses.

The teacher, Flitwick, was a charms master and a dueling champion.

His first lesson was on the ' _Accio_ ' charm, or summoning spell. Many of them took a couple of tries to lift up a feather a foot high while Harry and Derek were lifting there feathers to tickle each other.

Flitwick noticed the two and how advanced they were. He congratulated them and awarded them each 10 points. After he did, he asked them to help there classmates.

Harry helped Daphne first, who could by the end of class make it do a 360.

Derek helped Blaise, the Twins, Neville, and Hermione do the same.

Harry helped out Tracy and Susan Bones along with Dean before the bell rang.

Flitwick motioned for the two to stay after class.

"Mr. Weasley, may you kindly leave? This is a private conversation!"

Ron popped up from his hiding spot and glared at the two as he left. Ron could barely even lift his feather up 4 inches.

He got even more mad when Derek muttered to him something about how he was failing the ginger race, which included Derek and many others.

Flitwick the put up some privacy words and then ranted to them about how advanced they were. He offered to give them private lessons in charms and dueling, which both accepted.

Dueling on a circuit wasn't exactly the two's strongest chain. It was a skill they needed to improve, because it helped out with focus and spell casting speed, or SCS.

He then gave them late passes and they left.

Next, was Herbs (I don't know how to spell it sorry). The teacher, Sprout, the Hufflepuff leader, gave them a speech on magical plants and how they would learn about them.

She then gave them a quiz worth no points to see how everyone's knowledge panned out.

Neville's knowledge surpassed everyone's, and the closest one to him was Susan, who had maybe 75% of his knowledge. Ron, again, was the dumbest, and Crabbe and Tracy were placed as 2nd and 3rd least knowledgeable.

She then had them write an essay on a random plant that was going to be the next in-class assignment.

After the bell rang, it was time for lunch.

Lunch ran without a hitch. The food wasn't that good, and had a fairly good of grease on some foods. Overall, a 7/10. Snape then came to grab Derek.

"It's time to see the Headmaster, Mr. Coorsin".

Derek grabbed another burger and put on the goods and left with Snape.

The two walked up to a passageway with a goblin sitting on a door.

"Password?"

"Shirley Temple"

"You may come in"

The door opened for the two. After walking up the staircase, Albus' office came in sight. It was full of papers, books, weird machines, and bowls of lemon candies.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking at something when he saw the two and motioned for Derek to sit down.

A chair appeared on the other side of the desk and Derek sat down as Snape stood in the corner.

"Mr. Coorsin, violence is not tolerated here at this school. It is not okay to go breaking students arms because they say something to you!" Albus started off.

"He insulted me and lunged at me. He incited it, I finished it. Simple. I acted in self defense Dumbledore, and I won't be punished for it" Derek returned.

"You could have at least just let a teacher handle it!"

"Ones that were to far from the situation. It would have ended worse for me if I had waited for one of the teachers"

"Even then, did you need to break his arm? He had to have a bone replacement because of how bad you broke it!"

Derek laughed. It wasn't that often when he had actually crippled someone's arm. It was a rush of joy to him, strangely. It brought satisfaction that the one who crossed him was in pain.

"I could, but he would have kept going. Besides, I need to get a reputation here, and if that is how it starts so be it".

Dumbledore internally sighed as he excused Derek, with no punishment. Harry's adopted brother was far too violent and smart. He was going to be a massive thorn in his side with his plans for Harry. Greengrass was enough of a problem, but his new family were even bigger ones, especially his brother.

Dumbledore needed a new plan. One that would generally achieve the same goal, but getting to it would have to change.

He was thinking about it more when Snape interrupted him.

"Dumbledore, we have more pressing issues than this. Someone broke into my special cabinet and stole a significant amount of the YD toxic!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened at that. That toxic was very dangerous, and even less known by the people. He had Snape brewing some to see if he could find an antidote to it, in case Voldemort decided to use it when he came again.

He knew Voldemort technically didn't die on that Halloween, and he knew he was in Quirrel. But even then, Voldemort shouldn't even know Snape had it. He has just started the brew a couple of weeks ago, and had made Snape to a vow of silence until they found the antidote.

"I will see what I can do to recover it. Go brew some more just in case we don't find it, but hide it...somewhere else"

Snape nodded his head and left with a swish of his cape.

Elsewhere, on the castle, it was time for DADA class for the first years.

Quirrel was a stuttering, probably mentally ill man. He could barely speak, and no one, including Hermione herself, could not understand or learn anything.

So when the class ended and he had written on the board the assignment for homework, many people left confused and weirded out.

There were no more classes that day.

The next day after breakfast, it was Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was a fun class. McGonagall was fair towards everyone, and made sure that everyone (seemed) to do their best.

The class was probably the most advanced class she had seen for first years. Nearly all of them completed the 1st spell in minutes, and by the time the last person had completed the spell (Ron), they had well over an hour.

She she taught them some other spells that were meant for later lessons, but if it meant she got some free classes, it would be worth it.

Near the end of the class, she had taught them a week's worth of class. She was mighty impressed with not only herself, but with the class able to keep up and bring consistently good results.

Then, she had a 'great' idea.

"Class, we have 10 minutes left. We've covered a week's worth of Transfiguration. So, I've decided that the class will duel each other, but only using the spells learnt today!"

The class cheered at this. Being able to beat someone up in class always cheered someone up.

"First up, Draco Malfoy and Terry Boot! Now, along with only using transfiguration spells, you must also hold this egg on the spoon. If it drops before your opponent is taken out, you lose".

The little extra, while funny to watch, was extremely hard for those actually dueling.

Right as she said 'start' not even a spell came out of Terry's wand and he dropped it. Draco almost dropped his too.

"Draco wins by DQ! Next up is Derek Coorsin and Seamus Finnegan!"

People started to 'oooooo' along with 'rip' and 'gg' to Seamus.

"Now, I know you two, especially Derek, are...very physical...and like to use... unconventional means in a duel. I will allow you to do use your hands to fight too, but can only so after each of you uses 3 difference spells. This means that's both of you can use the same spells, but can't repeat it over and over. Also, no breaking any bones".

They both nodded.

"Begin!"

Derek started off with throwing " _Piertotum Locomotor_!" at a random pencil he saw (it was Ron's) and he turned it into a ninja pencil, which kept trying to stab at Seamus. Seamus cast a _Bird-Summoning Charm_ to have the birds annihilate it, and he tried to send them to Derek.

Derek ducked under a table as the birds flew over. He countered with a _Incarcerous_ which hit Seamus' legs. This caused him to trip and drop his wand.

"Derek wins by disarming!"

Derek wet over as McGonagall cast the counter-charm to the ropes. He then pulled up Seamus and gave him his wand.

They shock hands with a smile and they left for there seats.

"That was a very impressive job by both of you. And no physical violence was used either. Great job! Next up, is Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson!"

The two stepped up to each other and glared. The two almost had a physical altercation on the train, and the tension between them was still there.

"There is no special rules or anything. Just the spells, okay? Begin!"

After she said that, Pansy tried to do the _Incarcerous_ spell, but Hermione was faster and cast the _Pullus Jinx_ on her and it hit, turning Pansy into a chicken.

"Hermione wins by disarming!"

Hermione smirked at Pansy as she turned back from a chicken. Pansy was embarrassed and blushed as people laughed at her.

The bell rang and McGonagall assigned them an essay on the _Bird-Summoning Charm_ and it's uses.

Next, was Potions, with the Gryffindors.

What was Snape's beginning speech?

Snape started off the class with a speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had them caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Derek exchanged looks with raised eyebrows as if they were having a conversation. Hermione still on her high from getting back at Pansy, which made her not exactly pay attention.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"Draught of Living Death, as long as you do a couple of more things" said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. He didn't expect Potter's spawn to know anything.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar."

"The stomach of a goat" Harry responded. It seemed like Snape had a vendetta of some sorts against him.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane." At this, Hermione started to fall off her high and raised her hand.

"They are the same plant, which is also known as aconite," said Harry.

Snape had a strange look on his face. Potter's spawn must have actually done something or he had got the answers from someone. He didn't know which, but he wanted to study him.

"I'm am very surprised you know this Potter. I am slightly pleased. Why aren't you all copying that down!?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for not paying attention Mr. Weasley!"

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing those who weren't doing it right and watching the others.

He was just telling everyone to look at the proper way Blaise had stewed his horned slugs and put in his crushed snake fangs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Ron had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes and socks, and causing them to moan and start hopping around. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Ron, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING WEASLEY!? HOW THE HELL I YOU EVEN SCREW UP THAT BAD? SOMEONE GET HIM TO POMFREY! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Snape.

That dumbass had someone melted a very expensive cauldron, one specifically made for first-timers so that it didn't melt or for more advanced potions.

When he had cleaned up everything, he had everyone vial what they had got to an turn it in. Blaise and Draco's was perfect for its stage, while Daphne and Tracy's was not the right shade. The rest of the Gryfindors and Slytherin had varying results, and the last ones to turn there's in was Harry and Derek.

They were the only one with a perfect, completed potion. Snape could not deny it.

"How did you complete this potion in less than half the time it is supposed to?"

"I made the things hotter and stirred it in random directions" Derek said.

"It doesn't matter what way something is stirred, or how many times it's stirred, as long as it gets to the right color and temperature" Harry said.

"How would you know this? And how do you even know it's correct?" Snape questioned. He highly doubted that was true.

"It's how potions are made in the Americas, professor. But we figured out on our own to give it more heat" Harry answered.

Snape cast a potion testing spell and it came back as perfect.

"I am very surprised. This potion is perfect! I am very glad you got your mother's brains Potter. 100 points to Slytherin".

The bell rang and everyone ran out to dinner or to get there legs checked and healed.

October 31st

It had been a very successful 2 months for Harry and his friends/family.

The classes were actually teaching them something, and they were learning more and more (that being said, the education at Hogwarts is only good at 1st year and 6-7th year).

No major events had occurred in the time scheme of the 1st 2 day of class and tonight.

Derek only fought one more guy, a 4th year Ravenclaw, after he tried to shove Derek down the stairs.

The said Ravenclaw is still in Saint Mungos for broken legs and missing limbs.

The duels in Transfiguration had spread to all years of McGonagall's classes, and it had improved many peoples skills and opinions of her class.

Flitwick was also employing it once a week as a test to see what people learned.

While most of the students at Hogwarts were having a great time, Ron was having a shit time.

Derek had repeatedly beaten him in duels, not that it was expected, but Harry Fucking Potter too. Even Malfoy and his cronies, and some girls had beaten him! Even Neville!

His wand was almost cracked too, but thankfully Dumbledore had fixed it.

But Dumbledore was still pissed at Ron for failing to get Harry in Gryffindor, failing to become his friend, failing some of his classes, and for failing to get Harry away from his friends and divide him from his brother.

And that annoying Granger bitch. Having Buck teeth and being a know-it-all, she had someone became one of Harry's good friends.

At least she got way less annoying and talked less somehow, thank god for that, but she still always bested him, and teased him by telling him how to do something in a baby voice.

He was doing it fine! He didn't need that bitch telling him how to do things and treat him like a baby!

So when the two were basically alone, he had snapped at her and caused her to get Derek and Harry on his ass.

God he hated Granger. But he hated Potter even more.

Since Potter rejected his friendship, he had little status in the student life, and he had few friends.

Potter was always doing better than him.

Potter had way more friends them him.

Potter even had his own older twin brothers like him more than Ron. It was alleged that the three had become the new generation Marauders of Hogwarts, along with Derek allegedly. But they never got in trouble.

And when Ron tried to prank Harry and blame it on one of his friends, he was caught, and Potter and his friends teased him more and roasted him too.

Potter even had girls. Pretty ones too. Even a wife too!

And Potter was filthy rich too. He and his brother had the some of best clothes around, the best equipment, the best materials, the best of everything.

Potter had even got on the Quidditch team as starting Seeker too! He had saved Neville after him broom got all fucked up and had him flying up in the air. Potter somehow saved him, and his got Neville's crystal ball thingy right before it hit the ground.

Potter even had (admittedly) a great body. No one can deny it. He had a six-pack and stunning eyes. He was also very strong.

And most importantly, he got his own personal food choices. He and his friends got whatever they wanted, and Derek was even allowed to get food outside of meals!

He hated Potter. Ron hated Potter from the bottom of his heart.

And when he saw opportunity to get revenge at Potter for everything Ron saw in Potter, he took it.

It was dinner time and Tracy and Hermione hadn't come yet. Normally Harry wouldn't be so worried, but he getting some seriously bad vibes about it.

Daphne was feeling the same way. Tracy had been one of her best friends since birth, and the only reason why Tracy didn't see them was because she was on vacation and on the day of the train ride, she had to go to the special cart meant for special cases of the train to sleep out a potion that was healing a concussion she got from falling down the stairs at her house.

And Hermione always showed for meals; if she didn't they knew she in was in her bed or the Nurse's.

Padma Patil, one of her friends and dorm-mates who came late said that Hermione wasn't in the tower, and a returning Derek said she wasn't in the Hospital Wing (he was bandaging his ribs after he was surfing in the lake [he somehow convinced the giant squid to make waves] when he got rolled and his board hit him).

So when Qurriel came in screaming "TROLL IN THE DUNEGONS" and he fainted, they knew there was trouble.

Qurriel's scream and him fainting caused pandemonium in the great hall. The teachers brought back the students to their common rooms, except for the Slytherins, who would have to wait in the great hall until the Troll moved.

Ron was smirking at Potter and his friends. As he smiled away to his bed room, after he left to use the restroom with Dean, his door came flying off. Thankfully for Derek and Harry, his pants were almost up.

"WHERE IS TRACY AND HERMIONE?!" Harry roared.

Derek pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ron.

"We know you did something to them. We know that you've wanted revenge on us because you think we have everything you want. We know you did this to get back at us. And now with the troll, they have a much higher chance of getting hurt. So tell me now where they are!"

Ron gulped at the two.

"I don't know what your talking about Harry!"

He was pissed himself as Harry pointed his wand and Derek cocked his pistol.

"Yes you do. Dean told us already. Don't lie to us more".

He knew he was fucked already with them without weapons, but now with Harry with his wand, and Derek with his gun, his revenge plot was doomed. He was trying to find an excuse when Derek shot him in the foot.

"OEWWWWEW!" Ron screamed. He cried in pain as he held his foot.

"One more time. Where. Are. They?" Harry said.

When Ron kept on crying, Harry told Derek to shoot him again.

"Please, just don't shoot me! They are in the closest near Snape's classroom!" Ron screamed in fear (and pain).

Derek then shot him in the knee and all Ron knew was pain. And then, everything turned black.

"We need to go now!" Harry said.

"Agreed, I think the troll will find them soon"

The two ran downstairs to Snape's classroom. They saw two teachers in the distance so they turned invisible and waited for them to pass.

When they did, the two ran to the entrance of Snape's classroom and looked for a closet. When they found it, they found the girls screaming and a Troll about to kill them.

Derek and Harry then started to fire spells and bullets at the Troll.

The troll started to feel something weird on his side. He saw two human girls earlier, and wanted to use them. For food or sex? He was about to decide when the weird feeling started.

He then saw a wizard and another human boy with a weird stick thingy.

Then he saw blood coming out of his side.

He got enraged at them and charged at the two puny humans.

Harry and Derek saw the troll running at them. It was enraged and swinging it club.

Harry then started to fire more powerful spells at it, with little results. Derek's bullets weren't as accurate, and few were hitting, since the damn thing kept moving side to side.

Derek then motioned for Harry to distract it.

Harry moved to the side and fired powerful explosive curses at it. Derek summoned out his shotgun, since the gun he had on him (his automatic g18) wasn't working. Once Harry got him in a vantage point, he screamed, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He then fired his shotgun at the head area. It hit it's shoulder in stead, and it made it's right arm fall off.

The angry and pain-ridden Troll faced him. He opened mouth with one last charge when he got Harry next to him, gave him his shotgun as he pulled out his Uzis and then they fired into its mouth.

The top of it's head flew off in seconds. The rest of the remaining body fell forward. Harry then ran over to Hermione and Tracy and freed them.

Derek went over to the head part that they blew apart and said, "Harry I think I got the kill - theirs a punch of small holes the size of a SMG bullet everywhere, and maybe 1 or 2 shotgun shells"

Harry walked over to the body with the girls. The started to puke as Harry said "Yea but I got its head too - see the eyes - they have shotgun shells everywhere in them".

Derek looked over and saw Harry was correct.

"Fine, it was a team-kill. Good job!" Derek said.

The girls puked even more and the boys realized the body started to smell bad fast.

They ran and grabbed the girls with them, but hit a wall of teachers.

All Derek could think was one simple phrase.

'We're fucked'

That's chapter 4 done! With a shitty cliffhanger too! :)

Anyways, there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed and shit.

Next chapter up by Sunday or earlier.

Crack a cold one with the boys!

~Hugo


	5. Pots And Stones - sorry for the wait

Salty Crew Chapter 5

Pots and Stones

* * *

All right, there are finally enough comments for me to do a Q&A, so here it is, in a random order.

NoirRen - it was more of a way to get Sirius out early and help out with the 'plot'

jh831 - I think only like 5 people know that they were black ops, but yea I should have written that better

Guest - I'll try to improve my grammar - also, Snape and most of the teachers don't know how Derek and Harry work and live, and no one knew about the guns. That was something I will explain this chapter.

storybook thumb - I compare to DZ2 because of his writing skills, nothing else. I also forgot to add flashbacks on the last couple of chapters, so I will add some and on most future chapters to explain certain events.

Sennybee98 - thanks for the support! Also pretty much everything you said is true xD

Guest - I'm going to say Dumbledore forgot to add them on the night he dropped Harry off. And the letter I think was briefly talked about in Chapter 3 - I'll check and make it more clear about what happens with that when I redo chapter 2

Guest - I usually say when my goal for a deadline is, but usually once a week.

swainbob142, angelscatie, frankieu, and aliciasellers75 - thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy!

Sorry for late post, I had some IRL issues and I was on vacation in a hotel with shit wifi that delayed me from writing this, along with shitty sliver players in overwatch fucking up my gold rank.

-_- god I hate silver players

* * *

Anyways, here's the much-delayed chapter

* * *

 _Previously_

 _~They ran and grabbed the girls with them, but hit a wall of teachers._

All Derek could think was one simple phrase.

'We're fucked'~

Versions of the phrase were in the minds of the others who also ran into the teacher wall.

Dumbledore looked disappointed and surprised. McGonagall looked shocked. Snape looked like he didn't even care, and the others were in a state if puking and shock.

"You will all come to my office with me, now! Teachers, may you please clean up this mess? McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape please come with me"

Flitwick suddenly stopped puking and had a look of joy on his face. He got out of cleaning duty, and the smell.

As the teachers put up spells to block the smell and started to clean up, Dumbledore motioned for Harry's group to follow him. Snape and the others followed them.

They went up several staircases and through a lot of passageways, and saw lots of weird sites along the way.

Derek made a mental note to map this out.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped at a Gargoyle. He then said "Lemon Drops". And then, a door appeared in the stone wall below the statue and it opened itself up to show a wooden staircase.

* * *

They walked up the staircase to a large office, filled with various objects.

On the left to them, there was a massive amount of paintings on a wall, with a name under each of them. They were the previous headmasters of Hogwarts.

Behind Dumbledore's desk, were a small library, another door, and some more desks covered with books, papers, and objects.

On the right was a massive window that overlooked the castle.

And in front of them was two chairs that suddenly became 2 sofas and 3 chairs.

"Sit down" Dumbledore said as he gave them.

He himself sat down in a large, comfortable bishop's chair.

Flitwick sat down in a chair beside the sofas, McGonagall moved her chair next to Dumbledore, and Snape stood in a shadowy corner.

"All of have a lot of explaining to do" Dumbledore said.

"How did you even kill them?" McGonagall asked.

"We weakened the skin with spells then killed it with some headshots" Harry said.

"Headshots?"

"Headshots".

"What weapons did you use to do a 'headshot'?" Snape asked.

"Guns" Derek said.

Snape paled significantly. Dumbledore saw this and got worried.

"What's wrong, Snape?" He asked.

"The weapons they used are muggle weapons. I've almost been killed with one of those things. They are unholy! Magic can't heal them, shields can't do shit to block them, and makes the Torture Spell and Killing spell look like angels!"

Everyone but Harry and Derek was shocked. Hermione knew what guns were, but didn't think they were far worse than the Unforgiveables.

"Why and how did you get ahold of them dangerous weapons, Mr. Coorsin and Potter?!" McGonagall screamed.

"I've always had a pistol on me for 2 years. Especially since magic became so much of my life, I realized it was a necessity to have guns in the magical world" Derek said.

"But why? The magical world is perfectly fine! And these weapons are far too dangerous for students to have! Please hand over all these 'guns' immediately!" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore was scared shitless. He knew the Muggles were getting powerful, but if a death eater of all people thought tees were worse than the Unforgiveables, he knew these would have to go.

Derek laughed.

"The magical world, like our world, is both very bad places. Both worlds have bad people in both, and especially in British magical world, while not powerful, there are people who are could be problems to us, and we will need to have guns to protect us and our loved ones" Harry said.

"If we didn't have guns, all of us would have been hurt, and potentially the girls could have been killed! I'm not handing you shit Dumbledore, I will be safe and prepared for what life brings us, and I will not, nor will Harry, do as you say, because you are wrong!"

Dumbledore sighed. That damn Coorsin kid was too smart, and he knew he couldn't do anything, yet. He would have to deal with Coorsin shortly. Then, he had an idea.

"All right, I can see your logic, and I will let you keep your weapons. But they will not be used on ANYONE, or I will have both of you sent to the DMLE and I will take away them! Understand?"

Derek smiled. "We understand, headmaster. Thank you for understanding".

As everyone was leaving, Dumbledore had Derek stay behind, alone. "Mr. Coorsin, may I ask you something, alone?"

"Fine"

* * *

Nearly everyone had left Dumbledore's office.

Hermione turned to Harry and said,

"Thanks for saving us, Harry!" Hermione said. She hugged him, along with Tracy, who also thanked him.

Harry smiled. "Your welcome. I'm going to wait for Derek, you two should go to bed. It will help you out, trust me".

The two girls nodded and left for their respective dorms. Harry then stayed next to the door and tried to listen in on Derek's conversation.

The two always made sure to never have one of them alone with someone they didn't trust, and Dumbledore was near the top of that list of people who they didn't trust.

Meanwhile, Derek knew that Harry was outside in case something happened, which helped him loosen up a little, but he knew that this wouldn't end well.

Thankfully, Dumbledore didn't know how the Coorsin family worked, and didn't expect what happened next.

Harry and Derek arrived in their dorm room. Daphne was waiting for Harry and kissed him on the cheek when he came back, which made him blush.

"Thank you for saving Tracy Harry, it meant a lot to me" she whispered in his ear.

He then smiled at her and kissed her back.

"Harry, if you want to do that, do it in private please" Blaise said.

The others laughed the blushing couple. They then ran into their bed and shut the curtains.

Everyone was smiling when they went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose and it's light shinned through the water into the window on a Saturday morning in May. The last couple of months had been pretty normal for Harry and Derek's family and friends.

Christmas came by later after the 'Troll Incident', and with it brought delight for everyone and gifts that everyone loved.

Sirius gave Harry one of the best presents out of everyone. It was truly special.

* * *

•Christmas Day, Greengrass Manor•

The morning was going great for everyone. The kids (thankfully) woke the adults up at a reasonable time, and the Christmas tree was hidden beneath a pile of gifts.

The adults watched as Astoria got all these fluffy toy animals and dolls and clothes she had wanted, and Tracy getting some jewelry she had wanted for a while along with some other stuff.

Hermione got a ton of books she wanted, some clothes, and a necklace with an image of her family on it. She cried tears of joy as she hugged her parents. It was very emotional.

Derek got a gold mine full of presents. He got all sorts of Street wear from brands like Supreme, Stussy, and The Hundreds, he got an updated phone with more storage for music, a ton of cash, and a special pistol. It had all sorts of add-ons that silenced it, extended its range, and had a small scope too. It also had special runes on its ammo clip that practically made it have unlimited bullets, which meant no more reloading or running out of ammo.

Harry and Daphne got the best presents of all. Daphne got all these very expensive clothes, very nice jewelry, a makeup kit, new earrings, new shoes, and a bunch of gift cards to various stores. She pretty much got a teenage girl's ideal Christmas (idk if this is even accurate, I'm just stereotyping - don't go all feminazi on me, I'm just a dude trying to write).

Harry got all sorts of things. Clothes, money, toys, the normal selection. But what made him have the best present was what Sirius gave him at the end.

"Pup! I have one more thing for you!" Sirius yelled at Harry. He than ran to his room he was sleeping in upstairs and came back with a massive box.

"This was James' at one point. Originally, he was going to give you this if he survived on your birthday, but since, you know, and since I was in prison, I finally got it and it's time for you to have it. I hope you love it" Sirius said.

Remus' jaw dropped when he saw what Sirius gave Harry. It was Prong's invisibility cloak - probably the best one ever made.

"Is it a blanket?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Put it on, Pup".

Harry put it on and then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Daphne asked.

Remus answered, "He is now invisible. That cloak is an invisibility cloak, and probably one of the best ones ever!"

Harry then picked up Daphne, which made her scream as everyone laughed.

"It also can't rip, can't be detected with spells, and can fit up to 6 people. Well, at least when we Reyes it, Prongs, Moony, Peter, Lily, Anastasia, and Me. But, Lily and Anastasia are pretty small, and Peter is maybe 3/4th of my size. So probably 4-5 people" Sirius added on.

Anastasia then hit Sirius on the head. Everyone smiled.

* * *

•Present•

The Gang, or Harry, Derek, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, The Carrows, Hermione, the Twins, the Chasers and Neville as they became known as, sat down at a random table. Harry had become friends with the a Twins before Christmas, and the Chasers became friends with them after the Twins and Hermione convinced them to sit down with them once and they quickly became friends. As they were eating, Katie asked, "Derek, can you and Harry tell us the story of what you two did to Dumbledore?" The others in the group agreed and poked at the two to tell the now legendary story.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Harry, correct me if I say something wrong" Derek said.

The others cheered a Derek sighed.  
He's sworn he and Harry told the story 4 times, but he didn't have anything else to do, so he told them, again.

"So, after Dumbledore locked me in by myself, he again tried to convince me to give me my old gun and started to spew all this bullshit about the Greater Good or whatever.

Now, I don't know about you guys, but I felt pretty weird. So I told him 'no' again, but he kept asking, more and more angry and demanding each time. I kept saying 'no', and then he said, "That's enough!"

Then he tried to blackmail me, but since he had nothing over me, Dumbles then tried to feed me this potion, disguised as water, which I pretended to take, and kept he telling me 'that you will do as I say' and 'tell me about Harry, your friends, yourself, and your family' and all that. I think he was also going to wipe my mind or something too.

But, I had enough at that point and spat that potion in his face. He must have got some in his mouth, because then his eyes got all grey and cloudy. I realized he tried to give me this potion that pretty much was a truth potion and a mind control potions combined, and I then I told him to stay away from us and to stop his madness, and then I left".

The group laughed at the telling of the tale. The fact that a first year who (honestly) didn't know much about magic bested one of the most powerful and smartest wizards, and blackmailed him too, was very funny.

Derek then waved at Dumbledore, who had a sad look for a moment then started to take with another teacher.

* * *

Of course, this was a shortened version of what really happened. Derek had Harry help question Dumbledore, and do some other things, but that was for another day.

Another thing that happened that year was when Harry and Daphne found a massive 3-head dog on a trapdoor.

It was a breed of dog that (according to Greek legend) guarded the gates to the Underworld, (and to others) and the gates to Hell.

It was obvious that Dumbledore wouldn't have that sort of thing in a castle full of students, unless he was guarding something.

Dumbledore might be senile and did some really screwed up stuff, but overall, he wouldn't try to harm his students.

So Harry, Derek, Daphne, and Hermione had decided one night to see what it was guarding, but that dog looked like it was always alert and could hear or see everything, so they decided to get the rest to their friends to help get research on the dog and how to subdue it.

They still hadn't figured out a way that could SUCCESSFULLY be completed, especially since while Dumbledore couldn't do anything to them directly, he and the rest of the staff were always watching them, and some of the ways the had found to subdue the dog would require things that would be impossible to acquire until they got them off their backs.

Which, that tonight, they had formed a plan.

The plan that would get them past the dog and into the trapdoor.

It would take weeks to complete, and it would require certain thing to happen for it too work.

And even then, they still needed to get some supplies.

So it would either take much longer, or things would have to fall in place faster.

Fortunately, (in many of there eyes) the dominos fell quickly, and they hatched their plan.

* * *

It started with getting the Quidditch matches rigged and more aggressive.

All teams started to play really physical against one another, enough to make Derek admit it was as rough as an American football game, but not a critical game or a playoff game.

Along with the roughness on the field, the friends had rigged the games to make sure certain people... had accidents happen and some balls to act... more eccentric than usual.

It had distracted the staff, for now.

Next, were the meals.

* * *

This was where the twins had played a critical role in. They had somehow, with their friend and occasionally some of the Chasers, started food fights at almost every meal not in the morning, and had pranked the lions hell out of many people, along with some others they had paid off, which really turned the administration's attention away from Harry and Derek.

This allowed to acquire what they needed, and when Dumbles was forced to leave, and then enacted the plan into the trap door.

And boy, was it an adrenaline junkie's dream.

* * *

Sorry for the shit chapter, I rushed it to get it out as soon as the website would actually work and I had enough time to do this.

I'm sorry, I had personal issues, vacation with shitty wifi (but great times), shitty a Overwatch players pissing me off, going to practice, and me enjoying summer that kept me from focusing on this.

I'll try to actually hit deadlines if I make then next time.

Which I'm making right now.

I'll be posting the 'rest of this chapter' along with a schedule within next Wednesday.

I aim for once or twice a month minimum, but an ideal goal is once a week, but that will probably never happen with my schedule and life, tbh.

I will be rewriting chapters 2, 3, and this one. Those chapters could have been written better and had plot holes that needed to be fixed, along with some errors too.

Sorry for the wait.

Also, someone has applied to be my beta, which means (if it goes well), these stories won't be so shit anymore! And (probably) faster updates! Hooray!

* * *

Adios Amigos,

Hugo


	6. Strange Events Part 1

Salty Crew Chapter 6

* * *

Strange Events, Part 1

Part 1 of 3

* * *

And this time, it has a beta :D

* * *

 _ **Send thanks to**_ _ **haphne24**_ _ **for being the beta! The dude turned my horrible writing skills to an organized, great chapter! And send some love to**_ _ **aedlas**_ _**too! His tips helped me do the last touch for this!**_

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

~Next, was the meals.

This was where the twins had played a critical role in. They had somehow, with their friend and occasionally some of the chasers, started food fights at almost every meal and had pranked the lions hell out of many people. administration's attention away from Harry and Derek. Using this distraction, Derek acquired what they needed, and when Dumbles was forced to leave for the ICW conference, the plan was then enacted to get into the trap door. And boy, that experience was an adrenaline junkie's dream!~

* * *

The final step to the plan was, well, to get inside the door; he dog was a massive obstacle. As everyone's focus drifted away from Harry, Derek, and Daphne they ran to the 3rd floor hallway. Originally, there would have been more people with them, however Katie had found a flaw. They needed some of the gang to stay back to cover for them if the teacher's asked too many questions.

Once the three arrived, Triple, the name Tracy gave to the huge dog, stared and snarled at them like they were trespassers in his territory. Quickly ,Harry took out a flute with runes and engravings on it. He passed it to Daphne, the only one who actually knew how to use it.

Daphne started to make a soothing sound with the flute, one that made the boys start to close their eyes. Harry fell asleep and Derek had a hard time resisting it since he had too much coffee this morning, but eventually caved to the sweet noise coming from the flute The dog followed the boys lead and slumped to the floor. Daphne waited a minute to make sure the beast was asleep and quickly woke Harry and Derek up.  
Derek quickly opened the trapdoor with a groan. The other two glared at him, but he whispered to them, "the door is really heavy, relax!" Harry shined a light down to make sure nothing was there that would kill or severely hurt them.

All Harry saw was a some plant, so he assumed it that the plant wasn't harmful and jumped down with Daphne. Derek came down a moment later, after making sure no one had followed them. The plant they landed on was some sort of a trap, as it had twisting tendrils that wrapped around their bodies. . Remembering one of their earlier Herbology lessons, Daphne got out of the trap and cast a spell from one of her lessons from earlier in the year. She put everything she had into a blinding light spell from her wand at the plant, which caused the plant to release the boys; the plant's only weakness was fire and bright lights.

* * *

Next, once they got out of the reach of the plant's tendrils, they encountered a large locked door. Daphne tried a couple of unlocking spells and a couple of explosive curses, however it was to no avail and she was extremely upset.

"We came all the way down here to get stopped by a door. What a waste of time!" Daphne huffed.

Luckily, Derek had his backpack on him, and he pulled something out. It looked like clay, but when Harry touched it, it felt like gel. Derek put some of the substance into the lock and waited for the clay-like substance to harden. Once the substance hardened, it broke the lock. He smiled and opened the door, to Daphne's shock.

Inside, it was a large room full of birds. When Harry grabbed one, it turned out it that the 'birds' were actually keys. Harry summoned his new broom, which Sirius gave him before he went back to Hogwarts. He then used his new Quidditch skills he acquired after making the team to catch the right key. He tossed it to Daphne and she quickly unlocked the door.

After opening the door, an oversized chess set appeared in front of them. After trying to pass by a couple of pieces, in which the chess pieces moved in front of them whenever one of them tried to walk to the end of the chess board, Daphne realized that they must play a game of chess in order to pass through the test. Daphne was a prodigy at chess and told the boys how to maneuver; they quickly won. After a small celebration, they moved onto the next task.

* * *

The gang walked down some stairs carved into the stone and came upon a great wall made of fire. Next to the wall, was a desk with a series of potions and a puzzle. It went:

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"Alright, that's way too much work for me. Harry and Daphne, you're good with this stuff, figure it out." Derek said.

"Why is this too much work for you?" asked Daphne angrily.

" I've done a lot of work already and I'm not in the mood to do this kind of work" he replied.

This was the wrong choice of words as Daphne got very upset.

"YOU DID A LOT OF THE WORK? I DID ALL OF THE WORK FOR FUCKS SAKE! I GOT YOU TWO OUT OF THE PLANT! I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND THE KEY! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT US PAST THE CHESS SET! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT US PAST THE DAMN DOG!" she screamed at him.

She started to curse at Derek but Harry silenced her. Daphne glared at Harry with mental image in his head of her punching him for betraying her, but Derek had something to say:

"Daphne, I was the one who came up with the plan. I was the one who figured out how to get past the dog; I was the one who got that flute. I was the one who opened up the door for us, and that was heavy as fuck. You say you did all the work? You have no idea what I've been doing without you or the rest of you! Hell, you don't even know some of the shit me and Harry even do!" He said to her coolly.

"Even then, the only reason you are even here with us is because Harry wanted you here. We could have done this by ourselves for Christ's sake!" Derek yelled at Daphne.

Daphne started crying and Harry quickly went to comfort her. Harry looked at Derek with a sad expression on his face and he mouthed at him to say sorry. However, Derek refused to apologize.

Daphne continued to cry on Harry's chest. She kept crying and crying, and crying, with no seemingly end to her tears. The firewall was getting hotter, and Derek was starting to sweat.

"Look, I'm sorry Daphne, but don't go bullshitting and start yelling at me, okay? Now, let's _ALL_ figure out the puzzle and get past this wall". Derek said.

She accepted his apology and composed herself. . They all pondered how to figure out the puzzle.

* * *

"I've got it!" Harry suddenly said. "The last one to the right and the third to the left are the ones that would allow us to pass the wall without injuries or side effects." They all took a sip from the two potions and passed through the flames. The firewall that blocked them earlier and force them to solve the puzzle had turned into nothing but some nice heat that warmed them up. Unfortunately, a bunch of trolls converged in front of them as they got out of the fire. They were mean looking trolls. They were Mountain Trolls, the strongest of the trolls. With massive muscles, massive clubs, all sorts of things, Mountain Trolls were ideal for stopping people and allowing reinforcements to come in; sort of like a tank class. Add that with their anger from being woken up Daphne's screaming, and it made them even more deadly.

One of the trolls ran full speed at them, swinging its club. Derek sidestepped it and Harry tackled Daphne out of the way. The poor troll couldn't stop, and it ran right into the fire, incinerating it immediately. This made the remaining two trolls even more mad, but also gave them the idea to not attack the 3 puny humans near the fire, which made it harder to defeat them. Derek's mind went into combat mode; he analyzed the troll's position and figured out a game plan to defeat the trolls. He tried to summon his shotgun he used to kill the troll last time, but when it came back, it was blazing hot. It was unusable, which meant he only had his wand and his trusty pistol to defeat the troll.

Harry and Daphne started to throw spells at one of the trolls. The spells were mostly explosive type spells, however some darker spells, including the blood boiler spell and cutting curses were used. While Harry and Daphne attacked the trolls, this allowed Derek to sneak up behind the other troll, who's attention was diverted to the two humans throwing weird lights at his brother. He started shooting at the back of the troll's skull and the pain by the bullets caused it to be angry and chase Derek. He baited the troll by the flames and quickly sidestepped it at the last second. The troll was incinerated and Derek laughed at it's stupidity. He looked over to see how Harry and Daphne were doing. Their troll had cuts all over, they had broken some of its bones and it blacked out. Harry and Daphne combined their magic and sent the troll through the flames.

* * *

"Let's hurry up and get out of here." Derek said to the other two and pushed through to the next door. In the final room, they saw a mirror and Harry recognized it immediately; it was the Mirror of Erised, the mirror that showed whoever was looking inside it to see what they desired most. He had seen that once before, earlier in the year. Daphne ran up to it first. In its reflection, she saw her family alive and happy, and herself with Harry, with a baby in her arms. Harry realized her eyes were getting all dreamy and he pulled her away from the mirror before it memorized her any more.

"Guys, that is the Mirror of Erised. It's a curse in disguise; it show's your heart's desire, but for a price," Harry told them.

"Why would Dumbledore have that sort of thing here?" Derek asked.

"Probably as a trap, considering everything we've been through," he replied honestly.

"But it was great Harry! It showed me what I wanted! I saw us, my family, and-" Daphne started but Harry shushed her.

"While it did, it also takes away your sanity. Looking at it for too long can cause you to think that what you see is real, which, while it can happen in the future, it makes you believe that is the present," Harry told her.

"How do you know so much about this, amigo? Derek asked. It startled him that Harry knew so much about this mirror that showed a false-reality.

"Because, I once looked into it for a whole night a couple of months ago. McGonagall found me memorized next to it and lectured me about the risks it had to the human mind, " Harry said.

Derek looked into the mirror himself. It made him smile, but his realistic mind knew it wasn't real, and it caused him to look into the reflection for less than a minute.

Daphne, still memorized by the mirror, asked Derek what he had seen in the reflection.

He smiled painfully. Derek then said, "I saw a wish, a wish that could never come true". Derek's cryptic answer was one that baffled Harry. He knew Derek knew it wasn't real, but his answer was so unspecific, yet so deep. It caused his spine to of the shadows, and then, Quirrell appeared.

* * *

Harry was questioning how Quirrell got to them, but he realized that they practically did all the work for him by completing or destroying the tests/traps. Next time, he thought, he would have to stop destroying so many obstacles.

"I would like to say thanks for practically carrying me here. All I needed to do was follow you kids and then wait for you to finish each task. So I thank you for that. But now, I require the Stone!" Quirrell said, without his trademark stuttering.

All three kids looked confused at the professor. They didn't know anything about 'The Stone', or even where it could be!

"Uh dude, you tripping? There's no stone down here," said Derek.

"Well then, seems like you did almost all the work then. Now, none of you have any use to me. Time to die!" Quirrell yelled at them, and then he cast the killing curse at Daphne. She screamed as it started to get near her, but Harry pushed her out of harm's way, leaving a black scorch mark on the ground where she once was.

"DIE!" Quirrell kept screamed, spewing killing curses everywhere like Reaper's Ultimate (Overwatch). This caused the kids to have to find cover until he reached the mirror, where they could ambush him. He did stop at the mirror, but right as he was about to look into it, a voice came out of nowhere and started to talk to him.

"Grab Potter, he will get the stone." The voice whispered to Quirrell.

"Yes, master. Quirrell said.

He hit Harry with the _immobulus spell_ , freezing him where he was. He decided to stun Daphne, and looked for Derek, but he turned invisible before Quirrell could look over to him.

"Boy, grab the stone from the Mirror!" The voice said to Harry.

"How? It's a solid thing of glass! Who and where are you coming from?" Harry asked.

Quirrell unwrapped his iconic turban, and then, the unthinkable happened. Quirrell had another face on the back of his head; it had snake like features on it with red eyes that made Harry freaked out.

"You don't remember me Potter? Well, you last saw me when your parents died!" It laughed.

"Voldemort... how is that even humanly possible?" Harry asked, shocked.  
Voldemort the Face laughed. "The Dark Arts bring many… opportunities for me to utilize. Now, get me the stone,, Potter!" Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell then grabbed Harry's neck and pushed his head against the mirror.

In the mirror, he saw his family: his birth parents, his adopted parents, his 'uncles' (Padfoot and Moony), the Greengrasses, Daphne, his friends, and Derek. They were all just happy, and relaxed. He saw them at a beach, just enjoying the palm trees and the ocean and the sun. It was paradise. But then he looked at himself; he had this red stone in his hand, and reached out to the real Harry. They would have touched if the mirror weren't preventing them. Somehow, mirror Harry dropped the stone into his left pocket with a smirk on his face and he waved at real Harry, before suddenly the reflection turned to nothing.

* * *

"Well, do you have the stone, Potter?" Quirrell asked.

"No, but I have THIS!" Harry screamed at him and hit him with the stone. He grabbed his wand and started to rapidly fire spells, which normally would have exhausted him immediately, but the adrenaline in his blood unlocked his second gear, giving him more energy. Derek finally decided to stop hiding and then moved Harry out of the way and punched Quirrell in the stomach with magically enhanced brass knuckles he had stolen earlier from Quirrell when he was screaming at Harry, causing him to drop to the floor, holding his stomach in pain. He kicked his face in, making him fall over and have one hand over his stomach and the other over his face.

As Derek kept beating the crap out of Quirrell and Voldemort, Harry un-stunned Daphne and they went over to Derek and got him to stop, and then started to beat Quirrell themselves. After a lot of screaming and kicking on Daphne's part, and then a lot of punches on Harry's part, a quiet alarm went off in Derek's head.

"Hey guys," Derek started to say. When he noticed that neither of them was paying attention to him, he grabbed his wand and shot a Diffindo spell at Quirrell's head. It fell off and made the two focus on him.

"Guys, my alarm went off. It means that someone is coming! We need to go, now!" he whispered. Derek pulled out a large piece of metal. He told them to stand on it, and once they were all on it, Derek pulled out another thing, this time a button, and pressed it. Right as they teleported away, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall appeared out of the flames.

They cast a bunch of spells around the area to see if anyone was near the mirror, but Snape tripped on Quirrell's head. Snape's eyes widened and McGonagall puked as she saw Quirrell's remains. The rest of his body was covered in bruises and blood.

Dumbledore looked emotionless. He was glad that someone had taken care of Voldemort, but this was BRUTAL. He was poking the body when suddenly a scream came from Quirrell's head. A mist formed around his head and it screeched away from Quirrell. It soon disappeared into the wall after screaming some more.

"Albus! What was that?" McGonagall almost whispered.

Snape had passed out at that point and Dumbledore looked at her and lied, "I don't know Minerva, I don't know".

He then had Snape take her up to the nurse to get checked up.

Once he was sure they had left, he checked the mirror. The Stone wasn't in the mirror. He was horrified. Whoever assaulted Quirrell had taken the Stone. While his trap worked, it also failed. He sighed to himself as he mumbled about having to find the Stone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Slytherin First Year Dorms_

Derek, Daphne, and Harry landed on the floor in their dorm. The Carrows, Tracy, and Blaise were shocked on how the three just came out of nowhere.

"How did you guys do that? I thought that the Founders had put wards to prevent any form of teleportation?" Blaise asked.

"They did, but they only prevented MAGICAL teleportation methods outside of the Floo in certain spots," said Derek.

"How would the Muggles figure out how to teleport?" one of the Carrows asked.

"The muggles are more technologically advanced and smarter than most normal wizards," he replied.

Tracy and the other twin, probably Hestia, looked at awe at Derek. Harry smirked in his mind. People could believe anything these days. While what Derek said was true, however, only 1 or 2 governments had even tried to even try teleporting. They were still developing the tech to even try. Derek had got it from some certain people in the special magic-tech division that needed a test subject.

Eventually, everyone calmed down after they heard the story. 10 minutes later, a prefect knocked on the door.  
"Professor Snape would like everyone to come down to the Common Room, immediately," she said.

Harry and Derek hid the goods away, and then came down. Once everyone had arrived, Snape started to talk to his House.

"Not so long ago, Professor Quirrell has died, here on the Hogwarts grounds. We believe that something had possessed him, and it somehow killed the man. All DADA courses for all years will be canceled for the rest of the year, and your tests/OWLS/NEWTS for the class will be taken early, while you all still have it stuck in your heads. The Ministry and the Headmaster, along with us teachers, are investigating the matter, and if anyone has anything they know about his death, or anything suspicious that happened prior to dinner tonight, please inform one of the teachers. That is all, now go to bed!"

Everyone had found out by the next morning that Quirrell had died. There were rumors of how he got possessed and how he died. Some believed it took him over and then did something stupid. Others believed he killed himself because the possession was too much for him to handle and a small portion of people thought he was murdered. It was the talk of the day, and by nightfall, the Daily Prophet had a massive story on his death.

* * *

 _ **THE DAILY PROPHET  
**_  
 **"BREAKING NEWS! HOGWARTS PROFESSOR FOUND DEAD! IS HOGWARTS SAFE?"**

 _By Fak E. News, Head-Editor_

Today, the Ministry of Magic released a shocking report on what has happened at the great wizarding school. Last night, Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall found the professor of Defence Against Dark Arts, Quirinus Quirrell, dead inside the castle. It has been confirmed that Quirrell had been possessed by something for a long period of time up until his mysterious death.

The Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts Administration are working very hard to find out how the professor was possessed and died.

The Minister, the head of the DMLE (Amelia Bones) and the headmaster have all confirmed that the school is safe from all threats, and parents and students should not be worried.

The School and the Ministry are believed to give more details tomorrow.

For more on this story, check page 4.  
For a list of deaths at Hogwarts, check page 8.  
For more Information of the ill-fated professor, check page 9.

* * *

Derek looked over it and gave a simple explanation to his friends.

"Overall, it's mostly a cover-up. The press doesn't know anything about what happened other than what they were told; the Ministry and Dumbledore won't give any actual answers".

"Why would the press not try to find out the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Because, like most of the media these days, they are paid by a certain group to cover what they want, and they do as they ask. Happens a lot in all over the world, unfortunately," answered Harry.

Everyone finished breakfast and went about their day. The story eventually left the minds of the people within two weeks, and by then, it was the dreaded testing season.. The tests went without issue. No pranks, deaths, trolls, nor unfortunate accidents, The testing period was a four day event, starting Monday and ending Thursday. On Friday, the students went home. On Monday, the first years did their tests. On Tuesday, it was the second through fourth years. On Wednesday, it was the 6th year's turn. Lastly, on Thursday, the fifth ears did their OWLS and the seventh years completed their education with the NEWTS. It was very stressful for everyone, since some of their teachers didn't really teach well; so many were forced to learn new material quickly, and on their own or with a small group of friends. Harry's group of first year Slytherins decided to study together, and it resulted in their group to obtain some of the highest scores in Hogwarts History, with Draco's group having average scores, to his distaste. While Draco didn't hate Potter, he didn't like being anything but first. The Twins and chasers did fairly good themselves, scoring high grades, but not the highest, while, Ron had failed or barely passed his tests, and Hermione, Neville, and the rest also got good scores.

At last, Friday arrived and everyone was happy to leave the damn castle to the comforts of their own home. Once everyone had got on the train, it left for Kings Cross. The journey was a lot quicker, and they arrived in half the time it took them to get to Hogwarts. As their group departed the train, they went to go find each other's parents and introduce one another. The parents formed relationships for the most part (Molly was upset because of their disrespect of Dumbledore and Ron, but Mr. Weasley was good with them), Harry and Derek couldn't find Amanda or Jack. As they kept looking for their parents, Mr. Granger 'accidently' bumped into them and slipped a note into Derek's pocket with a wink. It said that Jack and Amanda had left to 'help sort out matters at offices' a week ago, and they should be back by tomorrow.

The Greengrasses must have been informed, because they took Harry and Derek back to their manor until the Coorsins returned from wherever.

* * *

So I've figured out my schedule, and here's the plan for updates and events:

-Updates-

•The story will be updated 2-3 times minimum a month, not including rewrites.

•Rewrites will come with the next chapter. They will be posted on the same day;. I expect them to be out by ~Monday of next week.

•New chapters and rewrites will be posted on a Sunday or Monday. Some might happen on a different day, such as this case, but I don't plan on that to be a constant thing.

•I will be posting shorts when I'm writing 7k+ chapters. They will always come on a Thursday, and will usually not affect the overall plot line.

•I have acquired myself a beta, and that person will be helping me out with practically everything that is posted or reposted.

* * *

-Events-

•I will start to rewrite rewrite chapters 2, 3, and 5 after this chapter. I will repost chapter 2 and post chapter 7. The chapter 2 rewrite and chapter 7 rewrite will be posted on the same day. All rewrites will come with a new chapter.

•I will be at one point changing the rating from T to M because of the direction I've envisioned. , because for the story to progress to where I want it, I can't continue the story rated T.

•Books two and three will be lightly touched, considering that book three's plot was derailed in one of the earlier chapters. I'm not making a big deal out of book two because I want to get to Book four fast, where I can really go in depth and write more.

•At chapter 10, the story might go on a small hiatus, as I will start another fanfic by then, so I can have a break from Harry Potter and write about other series.

•Lemons will usually be small or skipped over, but heavily implied, unless my beta turns out to be able to help me write them. I got nothing against lemons, but I just suck at writing them, if you couldn't tell already.

•Harry will at one point have another woman as a love interest along Daphne.

•Derek will have a lesser role after this chapter, as I want to progress this story more about Harry.

* * *

Comments

Guest - Your comment is brutally honest, and even more so, was almost exactly what I was thinking.

I knew the chapter wasn't going to be the best, and the fact I rushed it too probably made it worse.

Thanks for being one of the few who has the balls to call me out and tell me how I could fix it.

minniemousemom - I didn't know people liked this horror so much. Thanks!

aedlas - Well the writing gods have finally bestowed me a beta, so I believe that these chapters will not cause everyone's eyes to bleed.

Guest - XD

* * *

Next Update will be posted in around 2 weeks. The Chapter 2 re-write and Chapter 7 will be posted.

Hope you all enjoyed!

crack a cold one with the boys and praise kek

Hugo


	7. Strange Events Part 2

Salty Crew Chapter 7

* * *

Strange Events Part 2: Year 2

* * *

Author's note: I think I just got food poisoning or something, because I feel like shit after I drank some of this water - the canteen it was in had mold (as I found out too late), and it SUCKS. Almost as bad as watching MSNBC or CNN. Just awful.

Also, I lied. rewrites will come on Thursdays, I just can't give you the best quality I can, and also torture my beta more than I do. Hope you guys understand and are okay with this.

 _ **HUGE thanks to my beta, haphne24, who did this last minute, and made it amazing despite that!**_

 **top kek beta**

* * *

Anyways, here's your weekly dose of cancer.

* * *

 _July 31st - Harry's B-Day_

As Harry slept in his bed, his friends and family were running around, trying to finish everything before Harry woke up. The fathers and 'uncles' moved around stuff and cooked bacon while wrapping up his gifts. The mothers made sure the men weren't screwing everything up, decorated the house, and cleaned up the mess they made.

 _Harry's Bedroom_

Harry was in a pretty nice dream; it was like heaven to his mind. Right as he was about to do something, reality kicked in as Astoria woke him up.

"WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY HARRY!" She screamed in his ear as she violently shook him; Harry opened his eyes and glared at her.

Meanwhile, Derek was jogging down the street and as he was crossing the street, he somehow heard Astoria screaming from about from the house, which was about a block away from where he was. He bulleted back to the house, hoped that he was smart enough to take off the price tag off the gift and that no one noticed him missing.

 _Inside the house_

Daphne cringed as she heard her sister practically jumping Harry; she already knew what would happen next.

Five seconds later, Astoria ran out of his room with fear blazing in her eyes. Daphne laughed at her sister's reaction. 'She should have known that Harry would give her a death glare if she woke him up like that', she thought in her head. It was a common rule to never wake up Harry; it only brought the unfortunate person who thought to wake him up pain and fear. If the rumor was true, if you woke up Derek you would probably be unable to use one of your major body parts. According to a rumor, she heard a couple of fifth and six year blood-purists tried to wake him up and he grabbed a weapon of some sort from his pocket and attacked them; the three boys were still in the hospital according to one of Flora's friends, and one of them was still in a coma. How Derek wasn't charged or sued or even indicted was unknown. Then again, it was just a rumor; a rumor that struck fear in those who heard it.

Daphne quickly came out of her thoughts and waited for Harry to get changed. When he came out, she kissed him and gave him a hug. The two walked down the stairs and were meet with laughter from their friends. Sirius threw a small box at Harry, which missed and made Harry laugh at his horrible aim. Harry decided to open up his gifts and the first one he grabbed was a massive box of chocolate from Blaise. He received books he wanted from Hermione, the Carrows got him some fancy robes, Draco and his mom got him a variety of candy, and Tracey got him a pair of headphones. His parents got him a new phone, some clothes, and a watch. Astoria gave him a homemade painting showing the two of them together, which he smiled at and hugged her. The Grangers got him a whole bunch of dental stuff and a small box which they told him to open later. The Greengrass family got him a emerald ring that showed him what he was drinking or eating. So far, it was a pretty good haul.

As Harry was opening Remus' gift, Derek silently opened the door, and even more silently shut it. He tiptoed to a position near Harry and waited for his opportunity. Thankfully, Sirius provided the perfect opportunity for him to strike. Sirius stood up and walked up to him with a book. A couple of eyebrows were raised, specifically from the Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Malfoy. Remus immediately noticed what Sirius was going to give him and he smirked.

"Harry, here is your gift; it is probably one my most precious items I own. Use this wisely, young grasshopper, or the consequences will be serious," he said, in probably the most serious voice he could do. At that alone, Remus and Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked, somewhat scared from some of the reactions to Sirius' 'speech'.

"You must read it all to understand, youngling. May the force be with you, Padawan Harry!" Sirius said. Then, he did a terrible job of disappearing. The Grangers, Remus, and everyone else who had ever seen Star Wars laughed. It made Harry even more nervous. Right as Sirius was about to drop it in Harry's lap, he suddenly yelled,"SIKE!"

At this moment, Derek striked. Derek quickly ran from his position from behind Harry and jumped on Harry which brought both of them to the ground. Everyone laughed at Derek's surprise attack. He quickly got up and helped Harry get back on the couch, laughing as Harry punched him on the arm.

"Alright Harry, here's your sh-" Derek was about to say, before his mom kicked him and pointed at Astoria.

"Well, here's your gifts. There's two Supreme hoodies, a Kekistani flag, and a cardboard box," he finished.

"What's with the flag?" Harry asked as he looked in awe of the magnificence of the grace of two Supreme items being in his presence.

"Memes", he replied. Harry immediately understood and went up to hug his brother, who hugged him back.

Blaise suddenly had the balls to yell out "GAY!" at them, which made everyone laugh as he ran for his life, away from Derek who was chasing him with curses as threats flying at Blaise. He made it to the kitchen when Derek got to him and decked him. Tracey came along and then measured a point on a wall a couple feet away to where Blaise's head was lying. She rennervated Blaise.

"Well, you scored the record, 16 feet and 4 inches, which is better than Draco and a little better than Harry," she said with a bunch of numbers suddenly popping up over Blaise. Blaise cheered at his record, before Derek kicked him in the stomach and flipped him off, much to the men's delight and the women's shock.

Sirius decided it was the right time to give Harry his gift as everyone was distracted.

"Harry, this book is all the pranks your dad, Remus, me, and that bastard Peter did. On page 69, there's a cut out with the Marauder's Map. Say 'I'm solemnly up to no good' to use the map. Love you pup," he whispered to Harry who quickly hugged him back and Remus quickly came over and hugged him too.

Lastly, it was time for Daphne to give a present to her boyfriend. She got up and went to a safe and pulled out a small, leather box. As she brought it over, he heard some jingling over some sort. 'Could she have got me bells for my birthday?' Harry thought in his head, keeping a smile to hide his emotions. He opened it up, and saw a collar inside.

"What is th-," Harry started to say before a small yellow puppy jumped on him. She got him a fucking puppy and it was fluffy and cute and adorable. It was one of the most beautiful sites Harry's eyes had ever seen in his short 12 years of life. As he hugged the puppy, he leaned over and pulled Daphne into a massive hug, whispering "thanks" in her ear.

"What should I name you?" Harry asked his new puppy. It stared at him for a sec and then jumped on his face. Once Harry took him off, he said a couple of names to the dog to see if she liked it or not.

"How about Amelia?" It didn't look happy.

"Gwen?" The puppy looked sad at his answer.

Harry began to list off some random names on the top of his head, none of which the puppy liked.

14 names later, Harry said to the dog, "Rosie?"

It stared at Harry for a second and then barked in joy. Rosie's stomach growled, signaling it was time for breakfast.

* * *

 _September 1st - Kings Cross Station - 9:30 AM_

The children and parents went through the barrier into the magical section of the train station. Somehow, the train platform seemed abandoned. There was not a lot of people, and employees were getting a massive amount of coal onto the train for fuel.

Since they came early, one of the perks was that they could pick whatever compartment they wanted and place security measures before everyone boarded. They decided to get their stuff on the train and set it up before they said goodbyes to their parents. When they were done, they went back to the platform to say goodbye to their families. Everyone said their goodbyes, but as Harry and his friends went to the train, Derek stayed behind and waved with a sad smile.

Harry went over to him and asked what was going on.

"Dude, we got to go before any more fuckers try to get in!" He said.

Derek frowned and hugged Harry.

"Do you remember when we went to Gringotts for the first time, when we took our inheritance tests? Remember when the Goblin said I was very special? Well, that 'special' quality in me happens to be I'm a multi-elemental. I'm going to California to train and get an actually decent education. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys; I was told to wait." Derek said to Harry, with tears forming in his eyes.

The two brothers hugged each other harder for a good solid three minutes before they noticed a kid taking pictures. Derek grabbed the camera and tried to see if he could delete the photos, much to the kid's anger. When he found out he couldn't, he smashed the camera on the ground. The people around him looked at him like he was crazy and the kid whose camera just got destroyed started to cry. Derek flipped the kid off when he said Derek owes him a new one. The kid started to cry more and more and more, attracting more unwanted attention.

The little brat started telling people, making them glare at Derek, who rolled his eyes. More disapproving stares and glares came his way, and eventually, he sighed and threw the kid some money to buy a new one.

"Fucking little pussy shouldn't have taken photos without permission. Weren't even good ones either! Anyways, there's too many ears here, so I'll contact you later, hermano. Adios, amigo!" Derek said to Harry, and the two departed in their respective directions.

Once the train had left, a ringing noise came from Harry's pocket. "What's the noise?", asked Flora. "I think it's my phone, lemme check", Harry responded. He saw a text from Derek. "HOW DID YOU GET ELECTRONICS TO WORK WITH MAGIC?!" Hermione screamed at him.

"If you go to either magical or muggle America, the magicals figured out how to make the two work together, and they made it public without revealing it. However, it is kind of expensive", he responded.

He then read Derek's text.

'Hola hermano. Sorry we couldn't finish on da platform. Fucking kid kinda made it impossible to tell you everything. Anyways, remember when Dumbledore tried to fuck with our minds? Well, that potion apparently wears off in about a week or two. You need to get everything you need from him now and then either fuck him over again with the pot or you need to be ready for Dumbledore to start meddling. That being said, he probably remembered what we did to him, and made sure it wouldn't happen again, but he won't be able to bring it up or do anything to us without fucking himself over. I suggest laying low for awhile and get Forge and Gred or whatever to do some more pranks or hire some dudes. I'll tell you more later. Adios!

After reading the text, Harry realized the rest of his friends had boarded. The Twins came first, apologizing in their soon-to-be-copyrighted twin speak, that they couldn't make it. Their mom was against them even being friends with someone who hanged around with Derek. Next, the chasers came and they hugged Harry hard, smiling at Daphne, who started to glare at each of them. After a while, Draco, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs they knew said hi.

Eventually, the train stopped at Hogsmeade. The somewhat sleepy gang of friends got off of the train and headed to the carriages. The older kids kept saying that there was nothing guiding it, but Harry saw some weird black horses with wings. When he told the others, most of them paled.

"Harry, what you are seeing?" Fred started. "Is it thestral? It can only been seen," his brother continued, "by someone who has witnessed a horrific death or witnessed three deaths," Tracey finished for them, growing pale.

"You've seen death before, haven't you, Harry?" asked Hestia Carrow.

'More than you can imagine for someone like me', he thought. Only three people not called his direct family knew about some of the things Harry did and only one of them was in the carriage. "Well, there was first my parents' death, and then a couple of... incidents over the years", he responded. The enlarged carriage went silent for the rest on the ride.

* * *

The welcoming feast and sorting went by fast. Harry didn't really care about the sorting this year, since Astoria wasn't coming until next year, but he did notice two people. One was as girl named Luna, who was sent to Ravenclaw by the hat. What he noticed about her was the mystical power he sensed coming from her and made a mental note to talk to her. The other person he noticed was Fred and George's youngest sibling and oldest sister, Ginny. Right when she got sorted into Gryffindor, she looked down the table to see if she could find someone, but when she couldn't, she sat down with Ron. She kept looking for someone during the feast, and finally found Harry at Slytherin, which made her gasp and whisper to Ron, who nodded at whatever he was saying. He only noticed this because he literally felt his chest burning from the way Ginny was staring at him; it was freaky.

After the hat finished, food appeared on the tables and everyone started to dig in. About an hour later, everyone stood up and left. As everyone tried to get past the great human wall blocking the exit, the Twins slipped a note to Harry with a warning look on their face and mouthed 'tomorrow' to him.

Once the Slytherins arrived in their common room, Snape gave a speech, and everyone left for their dorms. As Harry's group decided on who gets which bed, Harry and Daphne found their bed, already designed for them and fell asleep to the anger of Blaise and the screams of Tracey.

Around midnight, Harry woke up and found the note he got from the twins:

'Harry, beware of Ron and Ginny. We think since Derek left, they can 'turn' you to the 'light', and we KNOW Ginny has a massive crush on you, and she will probably do everything to get you to love her, and away from Daphne. We'll tell you more tomorrow, because this paper is kinda small. '

-Twins

Harry read over the note and screamed curses in his head. Some of those damn Weasley's were a thorn in his side, and with Derek leaving and Dumbledore soon getting off the influence of the potion he tried to force on him, he already had enough problems. Thank God some of them weren't so mentally fucked up. He sighed and went back asleep; it was going to be a long couple of years at Hogwarts.

 _The next morning_

They all got ready to go eat and get their schedules. One thing about Slytherin was that for all the core classes, everyone in a group would have the same classes at the same time. For electives, it was a 50/50 chance depending on how many people are taking said elective. Since second years and below didn't have electives, they all had the same classes, which meant they only needed one schedule.

It read:

Monday:

Transfiguration - 9am w/ Ravenclaws

Potions - 11 am w/ Gryffindor

Astronomy - 10 pm

Tuesday:

Double Charms w/ Gryffindor - 9 am to 12 pm

Herbology w/ Hufflepuff - 3 pm

Wednesday:

Double DADA w/ all houses - 9 am to 12 pm

History of Magic - 2 pm

Thursday:

Double Charms - 8 am to 10 am

Potions - 4 pm

Friday:

Herbology w/ Ravenclaw - 10 am

Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff- 1 pm

DADA w/ all houses - 3 pm

"It's not that bad, a lot less double classes this year", noted Blaise. "Yeah, but we have a double with the fraud!" said Draco, pissed off enough with even having the man in the castle. "Yeah, but look at the Twins' schedules!" said Harry, with their schedule in hand. They laughed at the Twins' misfortune, since they had double potions twice, and a lot more DADA classes. "When's Quidditch?" asked Nott, looking at his own. While Harry was the starting Seeker for the team, Nott was one of the chaser backups. "I don't see that either! I'll ask Flint or Snape later", said Harry. By then, it was time for first class of the year.

* * *

The lesson with McGonagall was easy, as it was her just reviewing what they learned last year and her telling them that this year will be more on theory than actual spells. Next, was potions. While it was a delight, it also happened to be with Gryffindors. Not really a problem, but Ron was going to be a huge problem for them; that prediction turned out to be right.

 _Earlier - Ron's perspective_

Ron and Ginny received their instructions from their mum and the headmaster. It was going to work, especially with that horror Derek who claimed to be Harry's 'family'. Derek and the Coorsins were not a light family, and they were horrible influences to Harry. He needed to be brought to Dumbledore and released of their darkness, the potions and manipulation of his friends' and his girlfriend. Harry was meant for Ginny, and that no-good slimy snake had taken away Harry from her, claiming they were soul-mates. How Harry would start to like Ginny was a separate plan, one that would only really start later in the year and Harry would be taken back and re-sorted into Gryffindor was included as well. However, for all they knew, Harry could have been brainwashed or worse. Thankfully, if Harry was in a condition where he couldn't be shaken from the hold they had on him; they secretly got the address to where he was being held captive from the twins. They too would have to be cleansed of the evil that had corrupted them, and all of Hogwarts too. Then again, the backup plan was only to go into effect after school ended, just in case in took them time to break Harry.

First, they needed to figure out if Ron had any classes with him, so he could help Harry. Once McGonagall handed him his schedule, he saw that he had a couple of classes with Harry this year. Not as many as the plan wanted, but they couldn't be too obvious with their plan. Luckily, they had the same class today, before lunch!

* * *

 _POTIONS - Harry & Co perspective_

Harry and his friends were waiting outside the potion lab, early like usual. Blaise was asking random questions about a random football team in Mexico when Ron showed up. It wouldn't have mattered if he came to class or not, but he went straight up to Harry and pushed Blaise out of the way.

"Hello mate," he started, smiling in a creepy way. "You tripping dude? I'm not your mate; I think you're thinking of your invisible one over there", Harry responded, attracting laughter. Ron frowned for a second but continued on with the plan. "Uh, no, I meant you, Harry", Ron said. Harry and his friends started to laugh even more at that statement. "Ronald, we have never been, or will be mates. Now, fuck off and leave me and my friends alone!" Harry said and pushed him to the ground, right next to the door, which just happened to be opened up by Snape; Snape simply glared at Ron and told him to get inside.

Inside the class, Ron glared at Harry and his friends for a while before Snape took away points and gave him a detention. Ron murmured something about Dumbledore getting him out, which Harry heard and made him realize he forgot to deal with Dumbledore. He sighed and hit his head on the table. Harry thought he could wait, but now it looks like having Dumbledore as an 'asset' was a no-no, and he was going to start meddling again. Harry made a note to not wait to the last minute on things like this for the future, and went back to the potion Snape assigned. Once the two had made a perfect potion, they handed it in and left the classroom.

After that, up to Halloween there was no problems. Well, except for Ron, who kept on with his plan to turn Harry and become friends with him, but that wasn't really much of a problem. However, like the most Halloweens for Harry Coorsin-Potter, everything went from great to absolute shit. The day started off horribly. First, Harry didn't sleep at all, making him very tired and unable to process everything. Second, breakfast tasted horrible, making him throw up and gave him a bad lingering taste in his mouth. He fell down a flight of stairs, and when he tried to go to the infirmary, the nurse was gone until lunch. _Great._

* * *

Things didn't go much better either. He forgot all of his homework, or it just went up in flames right as he handed it to a teacher. Friends and strangers alike teased him about it, and as the day went on, and unfortunate events affected Harry, he was ready to snap. After dinner, it seemed like Harry had some relief to the Halloween curse bestowed upon him for whatever reason. He was walking down the halls on the second floor, aimlessly walking to the Slytherin dorms with Daphne and Blaise, his two closest friends. As they turned a corner, they noticed the hall became suddenly flooded near the bathroom. However, when they got there, they saw the caretaker's cat, seemingly frozen. It looked terrified, and wouldn't react to anything, even a massive stick going in it's mouth. Daphne was getting scared and kept on pressing for the others to leave.

" Come on guys, I really don't feel good here, let's go!" Daphne said, pulling Harry away from the water.

"Relax Daphne, we'll be fine! What's the worst thing that can happen?" Blaise responded, splashing her with water. She shuddered at the coldness and kicked Blaise.

Harry was about to say something when he saw the wall behind them.

"Yeah, come on Daph! We're okay! There's nothing to be afr-" he started to say then stopped and paled. He stared at the message on the wall.

"Oh my God!" Daphne yelled, when she saw the message; Blaise just stared with wide eyes.

 **"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware"**

Harry sighed and couldn't believe his bad luck. 'I already had problems to begin with, and now this?! Oh, fuck me,' he thought. Unfortunately, he suddenly passed out at that moment due to exhaustion.

* * *

That's the chapter! Next chapter will be soon. Adios!

oh Rosie is a golden Labrador, and will be seen in every chapter, and will come to have a massive part in the story. Derek will not be seen in the story directly until I get to 4th year when the champions are selected

* * *

praise kek


End file.
